When He Comes Back
by ashiixchanO.O
Summary: Naruto and Sakura bring Sasuke back to konoha. Sakura hates Sasuke's guts, but when Sasuke has to move in with Sakura will love bloom? or blow away in the wind? i suck at summarys XD Sasusaku Minor naruhina shikaino nejiten
1. He Comes back

Hayy Pplz )  
This Mii 1st Story :) So Please B e Nice :D I Know My Grammer And Puncuaton Sucks XD So does Mah Spelling at times hehe )  
And Also My Name is Ashlee ^.~ Lolz Not That u's care tho :)

Singing - Italic

Talking - Normal

Thoughts - Under Lined & Italic

Inner x3 - Bold

Or Yer pplz It Is Pre Bad So Sun Come Complaning To Me Bout My Grammer & Spelling Mistakes i dont care XD )

* * *

"SASUKE WATCH OUT!" Naruto cried as he tackled his long lost "Brother". Just missing a strike from Sasuke's own Kusunagi.

"Foolish Little Brother. It seems you didn't break all your bonds from that so called village of theres." A smirk forming on his dry and bloody lips.

Getting ready for another launch, Itachi readyed the Kusunagi aiming for Sasuke and Naruto.

Itachi began running towards them with Kusunagi in hand nearing closer and closer. Itachi had almost reached Sasuke and Naruto and then he saw a blur of pink and Itachi was thrown back to a tree at least 150 meters away and knocked out cold.

"daijoubu desuka?"(1)" Sasuke heard her say. "Y-yes, Sakura-chan" naruto answered.

"Can you guys fight? Cuz Itachis still alive, and I dont think I can handle him alone" Sakura said.

"Sakura-chan, i'll handle him, You help Sasuke!" Naruto yelled as he got up "Hai (2)" Sakura answered back.

She span around, Sasuke looked at Sakura to see how much she had mutured over 7 years.

She was wearing a Black kimono That had cherry blossem petal designs a thick Pink ribbion that went just under her breast and also the kimono went to just above her thigh, a pair of black shorts that went below her thigh and a pair of black boots that went to her knees.

Her knee length pink hair (a/n Ya know who hinatas hair is in shippuden? all straight? yup that how Sakura's hair is ^^) in a messy and high pony-tail. she had a side frindge that hid one of her striking emerald eyes and her side bangs went to her waist.

In Sasuke's eye she was beautiful.

Sakura Ran upto him and knelt beside him "daijoubu, Sasuke?"Sakura asked. "Y-Yeah" he replyed "Take of your shirt"  
Sakura ordered.

Sasuke nodded and took his shirt of and sat up. Sakura's hand full of glowing green chakra slowy healed his wounds.  
"Stay here"She whispered.

Sakura slowy got up and pulled out her sword out of her sword holster (a/n is that what its called O.o if not can some 1 tell me XD) and sprinted towards Itachi and Naruto.

By the time sakura got there Naruto was on the ground covered in blood and cuts, same went for Itachi but he was standing.  
Itachi began running towards Naruto readyed to strike him with with Sasuke's Kusunagi.

There was a loud clash of metel on metel dust surrounding the area, Naruto looked to were sasuke was to find he wasnt there. "Sakura-Chan!?!?! Sasuke-Teme!?!" Naruto yelled.

The dust setteld and Naruto saw Itachi who was facing Sasuke who stood in front of Sakura (a/n Confuzzling O.o). "Chidor Nagashi" Sasuke Whispered , He then peirced through Itachis chest. Itachi droped Sasuke's Kusunagi and looked up to look at Sasuke's his little brother.

Sasuke looked back at Itachi to see Itachi smiling. "Gomen(3) Sasuke, This is the last time"with the last ounce of strength Itachi had he moved forward and poke Sasuke on the forehead. (a/n : Yer i kno he gives him Mangekyou Sharingan, But in mah story he doesent XP) Then Itachi droped dead on the floor.

A tear dripped from Sasuke's face onto the floor, then more and more tears dripped

_Whats going on? I thought i'd be happy when I got my revenge on Itachi. But there feels like there's a huge gaping hole in my chest._

Sasuke dropped to his knees as he calmed down and stopped crying he felt someone standing in front infront of him.

He looked up to find Sakura looking down on him with hard-cold Emerald eyes "Didn't i say this 6 years ago Sasuke? Your revenge wont bring happiness to me nor you"she looked at Naruto "Well Naruto-Kun! Let's head back to Konoha!" With that she began walking towards the deirections of the village.

* * *

As they reached Konoha gates People either glared daggers at Sasuke or Ran and hid.

"Sasuke,Sakura-Chan Lets go to Tsunades Office!"Naruto yelled as he span around a ran like hell towards Tsunades office.

As Naruto ran he ran into a apple cart and was bashed with a broom by the owner of the cart and was screamed at to pick up all the apples and put them back in the cart naruto did what he was told while crying anime tears

"That dobe hasent changed at all" Sasuke said wit a smirk

* * *

daijoubu desuka = Are You OK?  
Hai =Yes

Gome = Sorry

Now off Topic XDDD

1: Today I Saw A Bus With A Twilight Thingy On It :3

2: If Ya Hear Bout A 13 year Old Hi Jacking A Bus With A Twilight Thing On It...Yer That Wuld Be Me :) Hehe XD

3: I Wanna Taco

4: Ya know Who Cant Hav A Taco...Me Cuz There Aint No Taco Around

5: Gir Is Smexeh X

p 6: Tobi Is A Good Boy...Cuz He Likes Waffles :)

well thats bout it iihma go ta bed now d:  
Niiiggghhhttt *Waves Franticialy*


	2. That Voice!

Yooooo :D :D ii split mah toe open waaaaaahhhh Heres The Next Chappie :D :D Thx 4 mii 2 Reviewers ?

FilipinaChick29

CuteDarkAngle345

Singing -& Italic -- Decided 2 Change Singing A Bit

Talking - Normal

Thoughts - Under Lined & Italic

Inner x3 - Bold

* * *

_Recap!_

_As Naruto ran he ran into a apple cart and was bashed with a broom by the owner of the cart and was screamed at to pick up all the apples and put them back in the cart naruto did what he was told while crying anime tears_

_"That dobe hasent changed at all" Sasuke said wit a smirk_

End Recap!

Sakura sighed "He has matured over the years, but he just doesent show it" Sakura Said.

Sasuke smirked That dobe he thought "We're he-

"WHY YOU LITTLE BRAT! I'VE TOLD YOU NOT TO WAKE ME WHEN IM SLEEPING" A voice screamed on the other side of the door the there was a glass breaking sound. Sakura and Sasuke sweatdroped.

Sakura opened the door to see Naruto in the corner of the room surrounded by broken empty sake bottles.

Sakura twitched and walked in followed by Sasuke, Tsunade spotted Sasuke "Aaa, Sakura,Naruto you two can leave Sasuke will tell you of his punishment later" Tsunade Said to Naruto and Sakue while motioning to Sasuke to sit

"Hai" Naruto and Sakura said in usuion, Bowed and left the room.

"Uchiha. I have no time to talk to you because im busy" "Yeah busy drinking and sleeping"Sasuke muttered under his breath "WHAT WAS THAT UCHIHA?!" "uhh...Nothing" "Ok! so your punishment is house probation for 6 months with Sakura you can't Join Anbu or do missions for 1 year" Tsunade said

Sasuke just nodded "Dismissed!" Tsunade Yelled, with that Sasuke left.

_I guess I should tell Sakura that she's on house probation with me for six months_ Sasuke thought as he headed toward the Haruno compound. (a/n uhh i dun think they hav a compound but they do no Xp)

As Sasuke reached the entrance to the Haruno compound he heard someone sing

(a/n This song is japanese but ill put the eng lyrics next to it w)

_Ano umi dokomademo aokatta tokumade - That sea went on forever, into the blue distance Ano michi dokomademo tsuzuiteta massuguni - That road went on forever, continuing straight ahead_

_Wow who's singing they sound like an angle_ Sasuke thought as he stopped walking and sat down to listen.

_Ichiban hayaku sunaoni warattamono gachi - The person who sincerely laughs first wins Ichiban sukina anohito waratteru - The person I love most is laughing_

_Dare yorimo toku e ittemo koko kara mata waratte kureru? - Even if I were farther away than anyone else, would you still smile for me from here?  
Hitomi wo tojireba futto natsu no nioi - When I close my eyes, suddenly I can smell the scent of a summer day _

_Ano kawa asonderu futari kiri doro darake - Playing in that river, just the two of us, we were covered in mud Ano kumo otteiru todoitara shiawase to - I'm chasing that cloud... if I reach it, I'll be happy_

_Ichiban hayaku kono saka nobotta mono gachi - The one who runs up this hill fastest wins Ichiban sukina ano basho mezashite - Aiming for that place we like best _

_Takusan no omoide ga aru hoka niha nani mo iranai kurai - I have so many memories that I almost don't need anything else Hitomi wo tojireba sugu ano umi no nioi - When I close my eyes, soon I can smell the scent of that sea _

_Mata natsu ga kuru giniro ni hikaru - Summer comes again, shining silver Minamo ni utsusu futaribun no kage - Our shadows reflected on the surface of the water _

_Dare yorimo toku he ittemo kokokara mata waratte kureru - Even if I were farther away than anyone else, would you still smile for me from here?  
Hitomi wo tojireba futto ano hi no aozora - When I close my eyes, suddenly I can see that day's blue sky_

(Song: Aozora (Blue Sky) - Lia - Air)

As the singing stopped Sasuke got up and began walking towards Sakura's house -  
As Sasuke reached Sakura's house, he walked up the front steps and knocked "Comming!" Sakura yelled as she ran downstairs. Sakura opened the door "Eh? Sasuke"  
Sasuke just looked at her her pink hair was down and went a little below her knee's, a pair of black thigh length shorts and a white t-shirt. "I'm waiting"Sakura Said inpaitlently as she tapped her foot

"The punishment Tsunade gave me was house probation with you" Sasuke said cooly "WHAT!?!?" Sakura screamed "FOR HOW LONG!?" She screamed again "6 month's" Sasuke replied cooly, Sakura twitched.

She sighed "Fine,fine come in but your sleeping on the couch!" She said "Oh and by the way everyone is going to a club to welcome you back and your comming!" "Hn" Sasuke replied as he walked in and looked around not to much furtniture just the necessity's (a/n : I wont lie i looked up that word in the dictionary XD)

"Sasuke i'm getting ready just make yourself at home, Oh and theres some clothes on the couch!" Sakura said before she ran up stairs.

Sasuke walked toward the couch and as she said there were some clothes, he grabed a whith t-shirt and black dress paints and walked of to find somewhere to change.

------1 Hour Later--------  
"Sakura hurry up!" Sasuke yelled boredly "Yeah,yeah i'm comming"she yelled back down the stairs.

Sasuke could hear footsteps comming down the stairs "Well let's go!" Sakura said, Sasuke just looked at sakura she looked beautiful she was wearing a dress that went about 15cm above her knee, the sleeves went to her wrist and at her elbow there was a ribbion on her sleeve and then the sleeve's puffed out with 3 frills,  
the shoulders were puffed out, (a/n ya kno how some people draw those birds in the back ground of pics like a m?) the chest part was shaped as a M.

At the waist of the dress there was a samll red bow on both her hips she attached to the bow's was a white ruffle and the the dress was black but at the bottem the lining was a white frill (a/n yer... horible at explaning im ssrs check out the pic its on mii profile! just with out the sox XD) and her hair was down with a black ribbion in it

"Hn..yeah lets go" Sasuke said as he left the house

* * *

"Hey! Sasuke welcome back!" a grining Kiba yelled above the pounding music "Yeah, Welcome back!" Shikamaru and Choji Called. Sasuke was right now talking to Naruto,Kiba,Shikamaru,Choji,Neji,Lee & Shino as Sakura Talked to Ino,Hinata & Tenten

".Gosh! Sak i cant believe your living with Sasuke" Ino cried "Well...BELIEVE IT"Sakura said with a grin as she yelled narutos catch phrase, Hinata,Tenten and Ino giggled

Then the DJ went over to the mic "Hey, hey, Hey It's your DJ here is there anyone in the adueince who can sing?"He asked.

Sasuke heard a hand rise as it brushed agenst there clothing but he Nor the boys didnt pay any attention.

The music started and still the boys didn't pay any attention. "So...What did i miss ove-" Sasuke stopped mid sentance and froze like a statue.

_kieru hikoukigumo bokutachi wa miokutta - We watched the fading vapor trails mabushikute nigeta itsudatte yowakute - They were so dazzling, I ran away- I was always weak ano hi kara kawarazu - I let go, frustrated by the fact itsumademo kawarazu ni irarenakatta koto - That I couldn't stay unchanged since that day kuyashikute yubi.. wo.. hana..su.. - Couldn't stay unchanged.... forever...._

_T-that voice no i-it couldn't be the one from before or could it?_ Sasuke thought frozen

_ano tori wa mada umaku tobenai kedo - That bird still can't fly well itsuka wa kaze wo kitte shiru... - But someday she will know the feeling of cutting through the wind... todokanai basho ga mada tooku ni aru - The place she can't reach is still there in the distance negai dake himete mitsumeteru - She gazes at it, keeping her wish to herself_

(A little bit of the song: Tori no Uta : Lia : Air XD)

_i-it i-is the v-voice from before_ Sasuke thought and slowy span around to face the singer. Sasuke widened_...S-sa-Sakura!?!?!?!_

* * *

ooo a long chappie XD iihm ssrs that took me like 1 hour 2 right -.- heh Yup as you can see i love Lia and the anime air!  
ssrsly if you dont watch air watch it it's one of the most depressing animes ever! (i cried what..like 6 eps of the 13 XD)  
WATCH AIR...WATCH IT...WAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTCCCCHHHHHHH!!!!!! :D

ja ne 3

Ashii-Chan


	3. Did I hear That Right?

Pplz XD iitz the 3rd Chappie :D Well i Hope You Enjoy It 3 hehe :D :D :D

Yer...iihm Hyper :D

P.S R&R :D

--------------------------------------------------------------WhEn He CoMeS bAcK-------------------------------------------------------

_Recap!!!!!!!!!_

_todokanai basho ga mada tooku ni aru - The place she can't reach is still there in the distance _

_negai dake himete mitsumeteru - She gazes at it, keeping her wish to herself_

_i-it i-is the v-voice from before Sasuke thought and slowy span around to face the singer. Sasuke widened...S-sa-Sakura!?!?!?! He thought._

_End Recap!!!!!!! _

* * *

Later That Night!!-----------------------------------------------------------

Sakura,Ino,Hinata & Tenten sat at a table drinking sake "S-so...... -Hic- H-have you and...-Hic- and S-Sa-Sasuke -Hic- d-done anything -hic- in b-bed yet?" Ino asked "N-no -Hic- F-friggen way -Hic I-I Hate That -Hic- B-Bastard" Sakura replied.

As Sasuke heard Sakura say that he felt a pang in his heart.

_N-nani!?! **(1)** She dosent like us!?!_ Who cares!?! We dont like her! _Uhh..Yeah we do I like her and i'm you, so you like her two admit it Uchiha!_ OK OK Fine I like Sakura no not like...I-I L-love Sakura. _Well now that you've admited it, you might want to answer Naruto whos been yelling at you like a mad man for almost 5 minutes._

With that Sasuke woke to the real world with Naruto screaming in his face and the boys around him "TEEEEEEEEMMMMMMMMMEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!! ARE YOU THERE... HELLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"Naruto screamed right in Sasuke's face which he was awarded with a bonk on the head by Sasuke.

"Owww...TEM- ITAI **(2)** What was that for Neji!?" Naruto cried while crying anime tears. "Yeah. Sasuk- "Ahhh -Hic- GIVE ME ANOTHER SAKE!"CRASH BANG BOOM! (a/n O.O yup..ino) "Eh..we should be out girlfriends home"Neji said while looking at Shikamaru and Naruto , they both nodded "cya TEME!" naruto called as he ran on to Hinata "cya, Sasuke!" Neki and Shikamaru called as they ran up to there girlfriends and grabbed the bridle style and ran out the door Naruto with Hinata, Neji with Tenten, and Shikamaru with Ino.

Sakura continued drinking at the table as if she hadent relised. Sasuke sat at the chair next to her "What do -Hic- you wan -hic t uchiha! -hic"- Ï'm taking you home, your drunk enough as it is"With that Sasuke picked Sakura up bridle style and walked out of the bar "HEY! UCHIHA YOU'D BETTER LET ME GO!!!"Sakura screamed as she hit Sasuke chest with her fist's.

"LEMME GO! LEMME GO NOW UCH- Sakura stop screaming as she passed out (a/n no sasuke didnt do it sakura just passed out) Sasuke smirked

* * *

Sasuke sighed in relief as he reached the Haruno compound he walked up to the door and opened it, Sasuke walked up the stairs to Sakura's room.

Sasukes POV

I walked up the stairs to Sakura's room as I opened the door I looked around white walls, black carpet a dresser, a bedside table and her bed which was covered in a light pink doona cover with dark pink cherry blossems and thin black lineing.

I walked up to Sakura's bed and with one hand held Sakura and with the other i pulled down the blanket. I carefuly placed her on the bed making sure i wouldn't wake her, I pulled the doona up to her shoulders and looked at her. She was beautiful her tan skin her Long and straight silky knee length pink hair and her eyes.

I looked at her face and before i knew it i softly placed my lips on hers and quickly took them off I bent down and whispered in her ear "Sakura.... You have know idea who much I love you" With that I began walking out the door and as i reached the hallway I swore i heard Sakura say "Sasuke-Kun you have know idea how much i've fallen for you again"

* * *

Sasuke's POV

I decided to get up Erily that morning and make some breakfast from me and for Sakura to because she probly has the biggest hang over in Konoha. As the Eggs and bacon finshed cooking i put the eggs on the toast and the bacon next to it.

I heard footsteps comming down the stairs "mmm Sasuke what smells so good?" Sakura asked still half asleep "Bacon and eggs"i replied "arrigato**(3)**" Sakura mumbled as she sat on a chair. I brought both plates to the dining table and sat at the opposite end of Sakura.

I listened as Sakura told me what had happend in Konoha what I had missed who was with who "Hinatas with the Dobe, Nejis with Tenten and Inos with Shika" I cuckled "wow who asked the Dobe or Hinata?" I saw Sakura smile "Hina-Chan did Ino Tenten and myself convinced her to do it" Sakura said proudly "I have one more question"I said "mm what is it?" Sakura said as she took a sip of her water.

"Where are your perents? Are they on a mission or something?" I asked, Sakura dropped her glass of water to the floor and froze.

Then she spoke "My perants died 13 years ago"

* * *

Well did ya like it :D :D :D :D

Gah mah legs are killin me D: Lolz and so does mah toe Lolz

Soo R&R :D

hehehehe its almost 1:00 am XD lol ive been writing for 30 mins :3 soo iiihma go ti bed :D :D

Guuddd night :P

Ashlee-Chan

P.S iihm hyper XD


	4. Aishiteru?

Whooo the 4th Chapter :D

OMG I finaly saw AIR the Movie YAY!

Singing - _Under Lined & Italic _

Talking - Normal

Thoughts - _Italic_

Inner x3 -** Bold**

On With the Story :D!

* * *

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*WhEn He CoMes BaCk 3*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

_Recap_

_"Where are your perents? Are they on a mission or something?" I asked, Sakura dropped her glass of water to the floor and froze._

_Then she spoke "My perants died 13 years ago"_

_End Racap!_

* * *

Sasukes eyes widened _N-nani!?!?! So 6 years ago when i said she didnt understand the pain she did and was the first to endure the pain 4 years before me!?_

"W-what Happend to them?" Sasuke asked "My sister Tatchi, she kill the clan" Sakura smiled hiding the pain "Sakura! I know there's more so please..tell me" Sasuke said softly, Sakura sighed "It was my 5th birthday, I went to the park with my friends Hikari,Tsuki,Minagi and Mizuki"

_FlashBack! (a/n : She's explaining to Sasuke while in the flashback) (a/n again -.- : she also doesent live in Konoha yeat she lives in the moon village)_

_5 giggling little girls ran up to the playground. "C'mon Saki-Chan! Let's go play in the sand pit" Minagi called "Same with you guys , Hikari,Tsuki and Mizuki do you wanna play in the sandpit?" she called again "Sure, I'll come!" Mizuki replied "I'm gonna go on the swing's instead" Tsuki called "I'll go with Tsuki" Hikari called._

--------------30min later-------------

"WOW!"Mizuki exclaimed "The castle is so cool!". "mmhmm SURE IS!" Minagi beamed "Eh!? Saki yo basically havent said one word since we got here! What's wrong?" Tsuki asked as she got off the swing set.

"I have a really bad felling, I dont know why but I just do, Do you guys mind if I go home" Sakura asked quitly äww OK saki-chan bye!" Hikari called "Happy Birthday!" the four called in usion, Sakura smiled and ran in the direction of her compound.

* * *

_As Sakura reached the compound she saw dead bodies littered everywhere, Her eyes widened as she walked further into the compound she heard ear percing screams. Sakura fought the urge to run away and continued down the road towards the screams._

_The screams got louder and louder until they were right in front of her. Tears ran down Sakura's tan skin "Okaa-san **(1)** Oto-san **(2) **Please Onee-San **(3) **Stop!...Dont kill okaa-san and oto-san!"Sakura cried as she ran at her sister her sister just smirked then she sliced her mothers neck and stabed her farther in the heart._ _Sakura screamed as she turned around and began running, But her sister appared in front of her. "O-onee-S-san...P-please D-do-dont kill - M-me" Sakura begged._

_Sakuras POV_

_"O-onee-S-san...P-please D-do-dont kill - M-me" I begged. I heard her cuckle and then say "pathetic" and then she sent the blade right through my lower abbdomen. I coughed up blood and fell to the floor._

_I was alive but Tatchi thought I was dead so I held my breath and stayed complety still "Gomenasai **(4)** little sister" Tatchi said and dissapeared. I opened my eyes and looked around for and life I found none, Itried to sit up but the pain was so intense I dropped straight back to the floor._

_Knowing my only option was to get out of here I grabbed the sword's blade gripping it so hard blood started to fall from my hand I slowly began pulling the sword out. I screamed in pain as I pulled th rest of the sword out of my abdomen, I threw the sword away and with all my strength i stood up._

_I walked out of the compound one arm dangling at my side and the other pressing agenst my wound. _

_I had know idea how long I had been walking for, I now had many cuts from falling over or just collapsing._

_I then heard voices comming from my left "Where are we heading Tsunade?" a womans voice said "To the moon village to gamb- H-HEY ARE YOU ALRIGHT" her voice cried as she ran over to me. I reached out my hand "P-p-please He-help M-m-me" and then with that i fell into a world of darkness._

* * *

Normal POV

Sakura was now standing in the middle of the kitchen "And that's all I remember" Sakura Whispered as she looked down her long pink side bangs hiding the tears but sasuke saw those tears. He got up of his chair and walked over to where Sakura was standing.

Sasuke stood in front of Sakura and wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into a sitting position, Sasuke was now sitting and leaning on the left corner of the coupards with sakura sitting in his lap.

Sasuke just stroked 'Sakuras hair as she cried in to his white shirt. Sasuke grabbed her chin and made her face him "Sasu- Sakura was intrupted with a pair of lips press on hers Sakura's eyes widen but she kissed back as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Sasuke and Sakura broke apart for air, sasuke then rested his forehead on Sakura's forehead "Ne**(5)**, Sakura...."Sasuke said softly Sakura looked in Sasuke's eyes "Eh?"Sakura replied still in a daze about the kiss "a...a...aishiteru**(6)**" Sasuke whispered into Sakura's ear her eyes widened "Sasuke-kun..aishiteru to"sakura said then Sasuke crashed his lips on Sakura's.

* * *

Nawww SASUSAKU YAY :D... I HATE this chapter -.- lolz...

1: Okaa-san = Mom

2: Oto-San = Dad

3: Onee-San = Sister

4: Gomenasai = I'm sorry

5: Ne = Hey

6: aishiteru = I love you

Well i hoped you enjoyed this crappy and cheesy chappie -.-

R&R!

Ashlee-Chan


	5. 6 months later Mission? Singing?

Hayyz :)

Yup here's chapter 5 :D

Singing - _Under Lined & Italic _

Talking - Normal

Thoughts - _Italic_

Inner x3 -** Bold**

Im glad that people enjoy my story :) Oh btw Reviews make me Happy XD

Now there's gunna be some singing on this chapter

Whoo Enjoy =D

* * *

_Recap!_

_Sasuke and Sakura broke apart for air, sasuke then rested his forehead on Sakura's forehead "Ne, Sakura...."Sasuke said softly Sakura looked in Sasuke's eyes "Eh?"Sakura replied still in a daze about the kiss "a...a...aishiteru**(6)**" Sasuke whispered into Sakura's ear her eyes widened "Sasuke-kun..aishiteru to"sakura said then Sasuke crashed his lips on Sakura's._

_End Recap!_

* * *

Sakuras POV

_It's been 6 months since Sasuke returned to Konoha, Since was good he got to join anbu eirly and can also go on mission's. since his probation ended Sasuke asked me if i'd move in with him I said yes. Were pretty happy togther and I hope it stays that way. Hinata and the Dobe are still going out, Shika (a/n i just found out the shika means deer XD) and Ino's wedding is in 4 months, Tenten and Neji are happily married and Sasuke and myself have been going out since the day i told him about my parents._

As I washed the dishes I looked around, I still couldn't believe that I was living with THE! Sasuke Uchiha! I smiled then all off a sudden strong arms wrapped around my waist "mm? Sasuke-kun what's wrong?" I asked "Hn. I'm going on a mission with the Dobe, Side branch (Neji) and Deer (Shika XD)" Sasuke replied.

I giggled at the nicknames Sasuke gave Neji and Shikamaru. Then I asked "Is the mission long term?" "No, 1 week at the most" I smiled "Oh OK bye Sasuke-Kun!" "Hn. Bye" I pouted, Sasuke chuckled and pressed his lips on mine. I kissed back.

We pulled apart Sasuke smirked "Happy now?" He asked "Very!" I said as i poked my tounge out at him "Bye Sa-ku-ra" Sasuke said as he walked out of the house_. Since when has Sasuke been so open?_ I thought.

Normal POV

Sakura sighed in reliefas she finshed the dishes, then se went to sit on the couch. Then the phone rang Sakura groned and walked over to the phone "Hello?" She said "SAKI!" "Jeez Ino no need to yell" I said "Oh sorry, I just wanted to know do "you wanna go singin down atthe club with me,Hina and Tennie? I mean since the boys are gone and all"Ino asked "Yeah sure, lemme get ready and i'll meet you there" Sakura replied "Ok! Well Bye"Ino said "Buh Bye"then Sakura hung up the phone.

* * *

At The Club == Normal POV!

Sakura had her long hair down and was wearing a high pull up skirt that went bwlloew her tigh with a white singlet, fishnet glove on one hand, Black eyeliner and light pink eye shadow.

Ino hand her Shoulder length blond hair down and was wearing Thigh length shorts, With a ice blue singlet and sparkly sliver luquid eyeliner. (a/n that sutff rox XD)

Tenten had her mid back length hair half up half down and was wearing a pair of black skinny leg jeans with a green singlet and some black eye liner.

HInata had her waist length hair in a high and messy side ponytail and was wearing a midnight blue strapless dress that went a little above her kees and laverder coloured eye shadow.

Sakura,Hinata,Ino and tenten walked into the club ignoring all the wolf wistles they walked on stage Ino grabbed the mic "Hey everybody! I'm Ino and they are Sakura Hinata and Tenten"She said as she pointed to each one "Yeah we'll be your singer's for tonight!" Ino saidwith a grin.

The music began playing and Ino,Sakura,Hinata and Tenten all span around so they were facing the wall

Sakura then span around: _Ima no konna mirai o boku wa souzou shite ta darou ka_

Hinata Span around: _Ima no konna mirai o kimi wa souzou shite ta darou ka_

Then there was a 7 second pause.

Then Ino span around: _Ima no konna mirai o boku wa nozonde ita no darou ka_

Tenten span around: _Ima no konna mirai o kimi wa nozonde ita no darou ka_

All: _Hajimari na no ka tte Shuuen na no ka tte  
Akirameta no ka tte Funbatte n no ka tte  
Hirakinaotta ka tte Zetsubou shita ka tte  
Tada mae ni susume to Anata wa iu ja nai_

Hinata: _Ima no konna jidai o boku wa uketomerareru darou ka_

Tenten: _Ima no konna jidai o kimi wa uketomerareru darou ka_

All: _Mi wo makasen no katte Fuinsaretai no katte  
Mitemimefuri katte Mitemonai no katte  
Tatakau teru no katte Shirohata na no katte  
Giseisha tsurashitte Nigeteru baai janai_

Ino & Sakura: _Nee bokura ga kono sekai wa gensoku suru youso no naku  
Kono mama ga suku no dake ga machitsuzuketara_

Sakura: _Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!_

Ino: _Wo Wo Wo wo_

Sakura: _Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!_

Ino: _Wo Wo Wo..._

All: _Hajimari na no ka tte Shuuen na no ka tte  
Akirameta no ka tte Funbatte n no ka tte  
Hirakinaotta ka tte Zetsubou shita ka tte  
Tada mae ni susume to Anata wa iu ja nai_

Hinata & Tenten: _Nakanai de irareru no wa  
Tsuyoku natta kara  
Soretomo ..._

_(Ayumi Hamasaki : Mirrorcle Word)_

As the music everyone clapped the 4 clapped, Then Sakura spoke into the mic "Here is our final song!'"

(a/n in the start there is a chant : i love you & you can't escape backwards)

Sakura: _Furimuita sono ushiro no_

Ino, Tenten & Hinata:_ (Shoumen daare?)_

Sakura: _Kurayami ni tsume o tatete_

Ino, Tenten & Hinata: _(yoru o hikisaita)_

Tenten:_ Amadare wa chi no shizuku to natte hoho o tsutai ochiru  
Mou doko ni mo kaeru basho ga nai nara_

All: _Kono yubi tomare watashi no yubi ni  
Sono yubi goto tsurete tte ageru  
Higurashi ga naku akazu no mori e  
Atomodori wa mou dekinai_

Sakura: _Hitori-zutsu kesarete yuku_

Ino, Tenten & Hinata: _(Aoi honoo)_

Sakura: _Kurayami no sono mukou ni_

Ino, Tenten & Hinata: _(asa wa mou konai)_

Ino & Hinata : _Kagami no naka de ugomeki nobashite kuru musuu no te de  
Saa dareka o koko e izanai nasai_

All: _Oni-san kochira te no naru hou e  
Donna ni nigete mo tsukamaete ageru  
Higurashi ga naku kemonomichi kara  
Kikoete ita koe wa mou nai_

There was a 20 second pause and then they started the chant for 17 seconds

All: _Kono yubi tomare watashi no yubi ni  
Sono yubi goto tsurete tte ageru  
Higurashi ga naku akazu no mori e  
Atomodori wa mou dekinai_

_Oni-san kochira te no naru hou e  
Donna ni nigete mo tsukamaete ageru  
Higurashi ga naku kemonomichi kara  
Kikoete ita koe wa mou nai_

Then theres a 7 senond pause They say the chant and pause for 6 seconds then say the chant 2 times and on the last chant the music stops.

_(Higurashi No naku Koro Ni OP1 - Eiko Shimamiya)_

Sakura Hinata Ino & Tenten all bowed as the walked of the stage out the door and back to there home's

* * *

o the 2nd longest fudgin story chapter i wrote.. i HATE this chapter more than the last one.. iihm getting writers block =.=

any ideas? Pm or review them to me XD

yer....it sucks whoo!

ya know? I justrelised something! SakuraHinataInoTenten.... S.H.I.T rofl XD

XD next chapter will be beta Promise!

Ashlee-Chan


	6. The Fight

Yo iihm back with mah 2nd story in one day!

Whoot iihm on a role Betches XP hehe ^.~

Hehe

Singing - _Italic & under lined_  
Talking - Normal  
Thoughts - _Italic  
_Inner x3 - **Bold **

Normal POV

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEE-CRASH! Sakura groned as she stood up and got out of bed _Sasuke's gunna kill me when he find's out I broke another alarm clock_ Sakura sighed. She grabbed her hair brush and started to brush her tangled pink locks BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BE-CRASH Sakura twitched as she continued brushing her hair BEEP BE- "SHANNARO"! Sakura screamed as she threw the alarm clock out the window.

Sakura finshed brushing her hair and got up and looked at her clanander it was July 23 "Ahh! "It's Sasuke-Kuns birthday!...Buts he's still not back from his mission" Sakura sighed _i'll just give him his present when he gets back._

_I'll go on a walk i've got nothing better to do_ She thought. _I'll bring my sword just to be safe _Sakura thought again as she grabbed her sword.

As Sakura walked throught the forest, she found a river sourrounded by cherry blossem tree's, Sakura smiled and sat at the river's edge putting her leg's into the water. Sakura heard a twig break behind her she span around "Who's there?"Sakura asked the person walked out of the bush.

"You ready to die Pinky!?" He called Sakura smirked "Dont get to cocky" she said as she pulled out her Kantana, The man dissapeared into thin air, Sakura shut her eys and fousced on any chakra around her she sensed him to her left _Bingo!._

Sakura glared to her left and ran towards the man _Damnit how'd she find me!? _The man thought as he blocked and punch from Sakura the man back flipped about 20 meters away "SHANNARO!" Sakura screamed as she punched the ground causing debree to fly everywhere the man was so into dodging all the rocks he didnt notice Sakura appear behind him.

"Goodnight" Sakura whispered into his ear as she sliced through him with her kantana "Goodnight to you to"A female voice whispered into Sakura's ear, Sakura's eyes widened_ W-what!? h-how d-did sh--_ Sakura was cut out of her thoughts when a sword went through her lower abdomen _SHIT! _She cursed befor passing out

* * *

"Ugh w-where am I?"Sakura groaned as she sat up she looked at her chest _My wound must of been healed. _"Your as weak as you back in the gennin days Sa-ku-ra" Sasuke said, Sakura clenched her fist "What was that Uchiha?!" Sakura said angirly "I Said your..still..as..weak..as..you..were..back..in..the..gannin..days" Sasuke said as if he was talking to a 2 year old.

Sakura clenched her fist "DO YOU KNOW HOW FUCKING LONG I TRAINED TO HELP GET YOU BACK!?" Sakura screamed "Well..Not long enough" Sasuke replied, Sasuke watched as Sakura walked out of the room and after about a minute she walked backl in with a black box.

"Fuck you Uchiha" Sakura said angirly as she threw the box at him "Oh and Happy Birthday!"Sakura growled as she walked out of the room. Sasuke could tell she went to her room because she slammed the door.

Sasuke sighed as he opened the box and his eye's widened _SHIT! what have I done!? I cant believe Sakura got me this!_ Sasuke thought he looked in the box again it was a neckalace with the Uchiha crest on it, The top part of the crest was ruby (a/n: Being red and all) and the bottem part was diamond. Sasuke's eyes widened _I-its L-like my Mother's _.

Sasuke picked it up out of the box a cluched the chain _Mum.....(a/n Yes we spell it MUM not MOM ^^)_ Sasuke let silent tears drip of his chin not relising Sakura was watching the whole thing.

WITH SAKURA!

_I thought that might give him a blast from his past_ Sakura thought proudly then she saw Sasuke walked towards the hallway she was spying in. _SHIT! I better get going back to my room befor i get caught_ Sakura thought as she ran as silently down the hall to her room as she could.

As she reached her room she quickly gt in her bed and pretended to be asleep. Then Sakura heard foot steps comming down the hall and stop at her door Sakura held her breath as she heard the door open. "Sakura" Sasuke said softly Sakura squeezed her eyes shut pretending to be asleep "Sakura..." Sasuke said again "I know your awake" Sakura sighed and sat up.

Sasuke walked towards the bed and sat on the edge facing the door "What do you want Uchiha!?"Sakura growled, Sasuke span around and faced Sakura he put a hand on her cheek. Sakura glared at him "Sakura" Sasuke said softly "WHAT!?"Sakura Hissed.

Before Sakura knew it Sasuke's lips were pressed agenst hers, Sakura's eyes widened but kissed back, Sasuke got really into the kiss and pushed Sakura so that she was lieing Straight and Sasuke was leaning across her.

As they broke apart for air Sasuke pushed himslef next to her and nuzzled into her neck "Sakura..Listen i'm sorry for what I said, You are not weak"Sasuke éyes widened as he felt Sakura's arms wrap around his chest "Arigato..Sasuke-Kun" Sakura whispered into whis chest.

Sasuke stroked her hair until he felt Sakura's even breathing on his chest, Sasuke moved ever so slightly and kissed her head "Goodnight, Sakura-chan" Sasuke whispered as he wrapped his arms around her waist and fell asleep.

* * *

i fudging got writers block D:

IDEAS HELP?

R&R ^^


	7. Uchiha! ima kill youuuu!

Hayy!

Oki iima make a deal atleast 11 Reviews And I'll update S Plz r&r :)

Oh! aahnd im thinking of writing another Fanfic :D

ii still got writers block D: Ideas?! HEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPPP!

Singing - _Italic & under lined_  
Talking - Normal  
Thoughts - _Italic  
_Inner x3 - **Bold **

**No friendship can cross the path of our destiny**

**With out leving some mark on it forever**

* * *

_Recap!_

_Sasuke stroked her hair until he felt Sakura's even breathing on his chest, Sasuke moved ever so slightly and kissed her head "Goodnight, Sakura-chan" Sasuke whispered as he wrapped his arms around her waist and fell asleep._

_End Recap!_Normal POV

* * *

"Ughhh" Sasuke groned as he woke from his slumber. Sasuke streched his arm to the right side of the bed to fell nothing but bed

**Ehh! I thought Sakura-Chan was here**

_Tsk, She probly got up_

**Ohh Yeah! I never thought of that!**

_You never think at all_

**Shuddup!**

Sasuke groned as he got out of bed, As he walked into the hallway he smelt food.... Good Food.

As Sasuke walked down the hallway and turned into the the kitchen he saw Sakura cooking " aa, Sakura why didn't you wake me up" Sasuke asked.

Sakura smiled "Because you looked so peaceful, So I decided not to wake you" Sakura replied "Peaceful my ass" Sasuke muttered loud enough for Sakura to hear, Sakura giggled.

She quickly walked over to Sasuke and kissed him on the lips "Morning Sasuke-kun" Sakura smiled "Morning" He said with a smile.

Sakura gaped at him "What" Sasuke asked confused, Sakura just smiled "You smiled, I've never seen you smile bofore!" Sakura said "Well thats...Uhhh...Probly because..Uhhh" Sasuke stuttered "Because what?" Sakura asked "Because....Because I Love You!" Sasuke said quickly, Sakura smiled.

"I love you to Sasuke-kun" Sakura said with a smile which made Sasuke smile. Then they smelt something burning. "AHHH!. The Food!" Sakura cried as she ran towards the stove and turned it off.

"Ehehe, It isent burnt luckly" Sakura said while sctraching the back of her head sheepishly, Sasuke rolled his eyes. Sakura handed him a bowl which had home made ramen with tomotoes in it aswell as noodles and beef.

Sasuke grabbed his chopsticks grabbed some ramen and shoved it in his mouth after to chews Sasuke stoped, Sakura eyed him "You dont like it?" Sakura asked, Sasuke shook his head and Sakura sighed "I love it" Sasuke said "EH! REALLY!"Sakura said happily.

Sasuke nodded "Thats a relief" Sakura said with a grin then she to began eating.

* * *

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked "Hm?" Sasuke replied as he took his eyes of the TV "Do you wanna invite Dobe,Side-branch,Deer,Piglet,Hina & Tennie for a sleep over" Sakura asked as she sat on Sasuke's leg's (a/n He's lieing down) "mmm, Why not" Sasuke replied, Sakuras face lit up "But not yet" Sasuke said "Nani! Why not" Sakura said like child "You and me?..."Sasuke said "And..?" Sakura asked, Sasuke sighed grabbed Sakura's wrist and pulled her down.

So know Sasuke is lieing on the couch with Sakura ontop of him. (a/n : Lucky her ) Sakura tried to pull away but sasuke grabbed her wrist "What's wrong?" Sasuke asked "It's just...I..Uh.."Sakura replied "Listen Sakura, I'm not going to rape you let alone go further then you want me to" Sasuke whispered

Sasuke motioned for sakura to get of him then he got of the couch "Is it just me or is is it getting hot in here" Sasuke smirked as he took of his shirt and looked at Sakura who was sitting in the far corner of the couch holding a cusion with a face that red it wasent funny

Sasuke just laughed "Wow you really are nervous" Sasuke said evily "UCHIHA!!! IMA KILL YOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUU!" Sakura screamed as she got of th couch and started to chase him through-out the uchiha compound.

* * *

Sakura sat on the couch panting "Where did that Uchiha go?" Sakura thought allowed not relising Sasuke was bobing down behind the couch.

Sasuke smirked and jump up and put his hands on her shoulders "BOOO!" "WAHHHH HOLY CRAP!" Sasuke bursted out laughing (a/n : very unsasuke-like :0)so hard he fell on the floor, pretty close to the phone.

Sakura smirked as Sasuke knelt and had his hand holding him up "Sasuke-kun can i call everyone and tell them to come over"Sakura asked evily "Uhh sure" Sasuke eplied

* * *

"Yes...Yes ino its a sleep over....Yes hina,naruto,tennie and neji are comming....My place ino...Yes you can bring Shika...Oki cya here and 7:00!" Sakura said cheerfully. Now your all probly wondering where Sasuke and if you wernt you probly now let's just say Sasuke still in that same kneeling position with Sakura sitting on his back while talking on the phone.

Sakura got of Sasuke back and walked to the closest linen closet Sakura could find and grabbed pillow covers and doona covers "SASUKE-KUN" Sakura screamed faking to be scared. Sasuke came running to her side "Could you get 3 matresses?" Sakura asked innocently.

Sasuke twitched "Why am i even going out with you" Sasuke muttered as he walked towards a room that had some matresses "because ou love me" Sakura said cheerfully as she skipped up to him and kissed him on the lips.

Sasuke kissed back and pushed her agenst the wall.

one of sasuke's hands went up her shirt and was resting on her brest the other on her thigh both of Sakura's were around his waist

KNOCK!

KNOCK!

KNOCK!

Sasuke growled under his breath and let Sakura go "Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked "mm?" he replied "can you go get the mattresses?"" Sakura asked again "Yeah sure" Sasuke said with a smile and walked of.

Sakura walked towards the door and opened it "SAKURA-CHAN!" Both the blonds screamed as the walked in "Troblesome" Shikamaru said "Hi Saki!" Hinata greeted "Yo Sakz" Tenten greeted Neji just waved.

Everyone was standing in the lounge room then Sasuke walked in "Sakura could you give me a hand please?" Sasuke asked "Sure!, Be right back guyz!" Sakura called as she ran to go help Sasuke.

Sakura came back into the room with a matress over her head with both hands holding it up. Sakura didn't see the ramen cup "Someone" had left lieing on the ground and Sakura Tripped thus throwing the matress and hitting neji square in the forehead knocking him out cold.

Sakura fell to the floor "ITAI!" Sakura yelled "What the heck did i trip over?" Sakura thought allowed as she looked around and saw a squished ramen cup "NARUTOOO!!" Sakura screamed as she charged for Naruto luckily Ino and Hinata stoped her in time, Tenten was too busy trying to wake up Neji.

"What's going on?" A confused Sasuke said as put down both the matresses and looked to see a knocked out Neji with tenten trying o wake him up, A fuming Sakura with Hinata and Ino holding either arm, Naruto in the corner crying anime tears and Shikamaru asleep on the dining table.

Hinata shurgged as she let go of the know clam Sakura "Naruto?" Sasuke asked", Everyone nodded, Sasuke sweat dropped. "WAKE UP LAZY-ASS!"Ino screamed into Shikamarus ear "Eh!?..Wah!?!..Where am I" Asked a confuesed shikamaru "Your at Sakura's sleepover" Ino said.

Ino grabbed shikamaru's arm and pulled him to the floor so he was sitting next to Ino "Soo...What sould we do?" Sakura asked.

"Let's play truth or dare!"

* * *

Whoo -.- writers block still D:

memba 11 reviews and ill update ^^

oh yer pm me ideas or somethng :)

:D

Peace!

ashlee-chan


	8. You Taste better

Yooo! xD!

lolz iihm finaly updatin :O

ii still hav writers block :/ sowwie 4 the crappeh chapta :(

Singing - _Italic & under lined_  
Talking - Normal  
Thoughts - _Italic  
_Inner x3 - **Bold**

* * *

_Recap!_

_Sasuke smirked and jump up and put his hands on her shoulders "BOOO!" "WAHHHH HOLY CRAP!" Sasuke bursted out laughing (a/n : very unsasuke-like :0)so hard he fell on the floor, pretty close to the phone._

_Sakura came back into the room with a matress over her head with both hands holding it up. Sakura didn't see the ramen cup "Someone" had left lieing on the ground and Sakura Tripped thus throwing the matress and hitting neji square in the forehead knocking him out cold._

_"Let's play truth or dare!"_

_

* * *

_

"Okay!" Everyone replied.

Sasuke sat next to Sakura who was sitting next to Hinata who was next to Naruto who was next to Neji who was next to Tenten who wasnext to Ino who was next to Shikamaru.

So it went Sasuke, Sakura, Hinata, Naruto, Neji, Tenten, Ino, Shikamaru.

" I'll go first" Ino said cheerfuly. She span the bottle it landed on Naruto. Naruto grinned "Okay Naruto, I dare you to give up ramen for 1 whole month." Ino said evily.

" NO NOT MY RAMEN!" Naruto cried. "That or you have to give up ramen forever." Ino said. "Fine! I'll take the 1st one" Naruto said with anime tears.

Naruto calmed down and span the bottle, It landed on Sasuke. "Teme, I dare you to scream out to all of Konoha that you have loved Sakura all along" Naruto Grinned.

Sasuke sighed, walked over to the window and opend it. Sasuke took a deep breath "I LOVE SAKURA, AND I ALWAYS HAVE" Sasuke screamed out of the window.

He looked at Naruto and smirked "Waaaaaaaaaaaaaait foooooooor iiiiiiiiiiiiiit" Ino,Tenten and Hinata said.

"WE KNOW!" Some random villagers yelled back. Sasuke twitched. Sakura giggled.

Sasuke sat back down and span the bottle it landed on Neji, Sasuke smirked. "Neji, I dare you to dance to to Caramel Dansen" Sasuke said with a smirk, Neji twitched.

Sasuke got up and walked over to the CD player and put the cd in and it began to play. Neji sighed when he saw everyone with there phone's out, He then began dancing to Caramel dansen.

As the song finshed everyone was on the ground laughing. Neji sent eveyone death glare's and with that everyone stopped laughing and sat back in the circle.

Naji span the bottle it landed on Sakura, "I dare you to make out with Uchiha in front of everyone" Neji said, Sakura blushed

Push

Crash

"Wow who knew the Uchiha had the ball's." Naruto thought allowed as he watched Sasuke and Sakura make out "Should we stop them?" Tenten asked "Mmmhmm" Ino replied.

" HEY! YOU TWO! SAVE THAT FOR LATER!" Ino screamed into Sasuke's ear. As Ino moved back to her normal spot, Sasuke muttered some curse word's under his breath.

Sakura rolled her eye's and then span the bottle it landed on Shikamaru "Shika I dare you tomorrow morning to run around Konoha and wake EVERYONE up" Sakura said raising her voice on "Everyone".

"Troublesom woman" Shikamaru muttered, Sakura just poked her tounge out at him. Shikamaru span the bottle it landed Hinata "Hinata I dare you to make out with Naruto"

Hinata blushed madly but did as she was told and kissed Naruto, Naruto kissed back as they parted for air Hinata's face was bright red.

She span the bottle it landed it on Ino. "Ino, I dare you to kiss Sasuke" Hinata said.

Ino noded and walked over to Sasuke. Ino and Sasuke both gave Sakura an apolgetic look, Sakura just nodded.

Sasuke and Ino locked lips. They pulled apart " Gomen, Saki-chan" Ino said. Sakura just smiled " No problem" Sakura replied as Ino walked back to her spot.

Ino span the bottle yet again and it landed on Tenten "Tennie, I dare you to stop using your weapons for a month" Ino Grinned " You SUCK!" Tenten muttered.

Sakura looked at the clock 1:30 am "Guy's let's go to bed" Sakura yawned "Where are the beds?" Naruto asked dumbfounded.

Sakura looked at Sasuke. Sasuke shruged "I put them in seprate rooms" Sasuke said lazily "come on i'll show you your rooms." Sasuke said as he motioned for Sakura to stay " G'night guys" Sakura said "Night Sakura" Everyone replied back.

* * *

As Sasuke walked back into the room, Sakura stood up " Why did you put all the matresses in different room's?" Sakura asked

Sasuke just smirked and walked over to Sakura "a-ano S-Sasuke-kun what a-are you d-doing?" Sakura asked.

" Ehhh" Sakura cried as she was picked up by Sasuke bridle style.

Sasuke began walking towards there room. " Sasuke-kun?" no answer "Sasuke-kun?" still no answer, Sakura sighed and gave up but she did see Sasuke smirk.

As they reached there room Sasuke kicked open the door and kicked it shut and pinned Sakura to the matress.

Sasuke looked at Sakura's bright red face and pressed his lip's on her's. Sasuke bite her bottem lip wanting entrance. Sakura approved and opened her mouth letting Sasuke's tounge roam her mouth.

As they pulled apart for air "you taste good" Sakura whispered with a blush.

Sasuke kissed her neck, Sakura moaned. "I know I taste good" Sasuke whispered into Sakura's ear "But you taste even better"

* * *

Mmhmm told ya it sucks :(

can you guys give meh ideas?

pweety pweeze [:

well its 4:10 am iihma got 2 bed :)

Niiiggghhtt xD

Ashlee-chan


	9. KARIN?

* * *

Hayy Guys!! :D

OMFG iihm sooooo sowwie 4 mah late update, I'll update No one knew why 2morrow =D

:D Haha, Hope yous enjoy!! ^.~

Singing - _Italic & under lined_  
Talking - Normal  
Thoughts - _Italic  
_Inner x3 - **Bold**

_Recap._

* * *

_Sasuke got up and walked over to the CD player and put the cd in and it began to play. Neji sighed when he saw everyone with there phone's out, He then began dancing to Caramel dansen._

_As they reached there room Sasuke kicked open the door and kicked it shut and pinned Sakura to the matress._

_Sasuke kissed her neck, Sakura moaned. "I know I taste good" Sasuke whispered into Sakura's ear "But you taste even better"_

_End Recap._

Sakura opened her eyes and hissed at the sudden bright light, Sakuras face went bright red when she relised one of Sasuke's hands was on her thigh and the other around her waist.

"Perverted baka" Sakura muttered under her breath as she bonked Sasuke on the head.

"ITAI! What the hell" Sasuke cried as he sat up, he glared at Sakura "Pervert" She muttered again, Sasuke smirked as he watched Sakura get up and walk out of the door running her hand through her hair.

_

* * *

_

Sakura walked out of the room in a daze, looking for everyone. She walked into the kitchen to see a note on the bench.

Sakura walked over to the note and picked it up, it read :

_Dear Saki-Chan and Sauce-Gay-Teme_

_Well we woke up and you and sauce-gay were still asleep._

_So we all had soime breakfest and you guys still didnt ewake up, so we went to wake you guys up._

_But you both looked really cute and peaceful so we decided to leave you and we decided to head home._

_From, Naruto and Ino, Oh and eveyone else._

Sakura looked at the clock it read 2:39 pm. Sakura rolled her eye's, She then looked around _Where Sasuke?_ She thought.

She walked back to the bedroom and giggled when she saw Sasuke was fast asleep again.

She decided to leave Sasuke alone and watch some T.V.

As Sakura sat down she turned on the T.V and began watching Higurashi No Naku Koro Ni episode 1 (a/n Lol, xD)

* * *

Once Higurashi No Naku Koro Ni finshed Sakura decided to make some breakfest.

Sakura got up, and walked to the kitchen. She began making some Bacon.

As Sakura was cooking Sasuke walked into the kitchen "Aaa. Sakura why did you let me sleep in?" Sasuke asked as he rubbed sleep out of his eye.

Sakura shrugged, Sasuke smirked and walked over to her, wrapped his arms around her waist and nuzzled into her neck "Pervert" Sakura mumbled again.

Sasuke let go "You suck" he muttered, Sakura just poked her tounge out at him.

Then there were knocks on the door, "I'll get it" Sasuke said as he walked towards the door.

He opened the door and his eye's widened "Karin!?" Sasuke hissed, Karin smiled "Sasu- "Sasuke-kun breakfest is ready" Sakura said as she walked toward Sasuke.

She then spotted a red headed female at the door "Who are you!?" The red head hissed at Sakura.

"Sakura Harun, who are you?" Sakura said clamly, "Karin, So I see this is the maid you have been talking about Sasuke-kun? Hmm, She's uglier then I imagened" Karin said with a smirk.

"Why you little!" Sakura screamed as she charged at Karin. "SAKURA! STOP!" Sasuke yelled. Sakura stoped in her place, "I see you have trained her aswell" karin said.

Sakura looked at Sasuke then at Karin then at Sasuke and back at Karin. "So all this time all i was basicaly a pet for you repopulate your clan with, huh Sasuke-kun" Sakura said softly.

"N-no Sakura it's not that!" Sasuke cried "I HATE YOU!" Sakura screamed as she began crying and ran out of the house. "SAKURA!! WAIT!" Sasuke yelled.

Karin grabbed Sasuke's arm. "You dont need that pink haired bitch all you need is me" Karin said as she kissed Sasuke, He pushed her of "What the fuck do you think your doing?!" Sasuke growled.

"LEAVE!" Sasuke screamed "But sasu- "LEAVE NOW!" Sasuke cut her of by yelling again "FINE!" Karin cried as she left.

Sasuke cursed under his breath as he ran his let hand through his hair. "I better go find Sakura" Sasuk said sadly.

* * *

Sakura walked along the stone fence that sourounded Konoha beach, she sighed "How could you Sasuke-kun, I trusted you" Sakura said sadly.

Sakura jumped of the stone ledge into the white sand and walked over to the water.

Sakura walked until she was knee deep in the crystal clear blue sea.

Sasuke's POV

_Where would Sakura be?! Uhh I'll go check the beach she did tell me she liked to go there when she's sad _Sasuke thought as he sprinted towards the beach.

As the beach came into veiw he heard a female voice.

_hana wa sakura kimi wa utsukushi  
haru no komorebi kimi no hohoemi  
fuyu ga owari yuki ga tokete  
kimi no kokoro ni haru ga maikomu_

_That's Sakura's voice! _Sasuke thought as he ran towards the place he heard the voice come from.

Normal POV

_mado o tataku tsuyoi ame wa mada tsuzuku to  
radio kara nagareru koe ga tsutaeteimasu  
denwa kara kikoeta koe wa naiteimashita  
wasureta hazu no natsukashii koe deshita_

_kimi wa mata mouichido anokoro ni modoritai no deshouka  
haru o matsu tsubo-_

"SAKURA!" Sasuke voice called as he ran towards her "WHAT!" Sakura scream angirly.

Sasuke ran up to her and stoped beside her "Listen, I'm sorry, I honstly did not say any of those things" Sasuke said as he put a hand on her shoulder, Sakura slaped it away.

Sasuke's eye's widened "No! I don't care Sasuke! She was on your team for 3 and a half years, who know's what you to got up to" Sakura replied.

"NOTHING!" Sasuke tryed to plead. "Yeah right" Sakura said softly.

"Please Sakura, come home" Sasuke said sadly as he held out his hand. Sakura just turned away.

Sasuke looked to the floor and sighed sadly "Fine Sakura, I'm leaving for and two day mission later tonight. Pack your bags and leave and make sure your not there when I come back" Sasuke spat as he walked away.

Sakura sighed and walked towards Sasuke's house.

* * *

Sakura opened the door when she reached the Uchiha compound.

When she walked in she saw Sasuke sitting on the couch watching Elfen Lied. "What are you doing here!?" Sasuke growled "Packing my stuff" Sakura said coldly as she walked away towards her room.

* * *

When Sakura was finshed packing her stuff she grabbed her 5 boxe's and walked down the hallway.

She then walked in to the lounge room _Sasuke must of left for the mission_ Sakura thought as she all most fell from the weight of the boxes.

She walked outside shut the door and began walking towards the haruno compound.

* * *

When she reached the Haruno compound she unlocked the door and walked in, coughing and the rush of dust that flew towards her.

She walked towards her bedroom and put her boxes down, which were dinted and bent from Sakura falling down all the time, Sakura looked at her knee's which were both grazed and bleeding.

Sakura walked over to the bath room to clean them up. Once she cleaned them up she grabbed a pair of siccors and she looked at her self on the mirror.

"Sasuke like's girls with long hair" Sakura said softly as she grabbed her hair and cut it. Pink strands of hair fell all over the floor as she dropped her hair.

She looked at her self mid back length hair _I'm not cutting it shot again, Ill just layer it a bit_ Sakura then began layering the top of hair and cut her side fringe a bit shorter. (a/n Ya know how those teenagers have there hair all layered at the top and there fringe layered aswell and they boof it up slightly, well thats how i made Sakura's hair :|)

She looked at her self and smiled _Day one with out Sasuke _Sakura thought proudly

* * *

Theeeeeeee Enddd! :)

I wont be updating as much since skool starts 2morrow :| But i will update! :]

Haha r&r! :P

Ashlee xP


	10. THE CRAPPYNESS DX Sakura Video clip?

* * *

Hayy Guyys [:

Soz 4 the late update agen |:

Singing - _Italic & under lined_  
Talking - Normal  
Thoughts - _Italic  
_Inner x3 - **Bold**_Recap._

* * *

_"N-no Sakura it's not that!" Sasuke cried "I HATE YOU!" Sakura screamed as she began crying and ran out of the house. "SAKURA!! WAIT!" Sasuke yelled._

_Sasuke's eye's widened "No! I don't care Sasuke! She was on your team for 3 and a half years, who know's what you to got up to" Sakura replied._

_She looked at her self and smiled Day one with out Sasuke Sakura thought proudly_

_end Recap._

_

* * *

_

Sakura winked at her self in the mirror walked back into her bedroom, Looking at the clock it read 11:26. Sakura sighed _Might aswell go to bed _Sakura thought as she took off her Shorts and t-shirt and replaced them with a black singlet and a pair of pink mini bed shorts.

Sakura walked lazily towards her bed, Once she reached it she pulled the covers down then she put her self to bed and pulled the covers up. She lay on her side and shut her eyes, slowly falling into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEE- CRASH. "Fucking alarm clock, I didn't set you" Sakura growled as she threw the alarm clock out the window. "Whats the time?" Sakura muttered as she looked at the clock.

Sakura twitched "9:30!?" Sakura screamed, she walked over to her open window and pointed at the alarm clock "I HATE YOU! YOU EVIL THING" Sakura screamed again.

BEEP BEEP BEE- Sakura threw a shoe at the alarm clock, "Shit! I need that shoe" Sakura cried as she ran outside. Sakura picked up the shoe and walked back in side, "iima have some brekky!" Sakura said now strangly cheerfuly.

Sakura opened the pantry and looked in side "Oh My God! Fruit Loops Bitches!" Sakura yelled happily as she grabbed the fruit loops and walked towards the cupboard. She opened the cupboard and grabbed out a bowl, closing the cupboard with her foot she walked over to the fridge.

She grabbed the milk "Damn milk's outta date" Sakura muttered "Gotta go shopping after this" Sakura said reminded herslef as she walked towards the couch, she grabbed the remote and turned on the T.V.

Looking through the channel's, She stopped on a certin channel "Air episode 6?" Sakura thought confused "What's that?" She said as she began watching the anime. (a/n" the very depressing anime -Sniffle- )

* * *

Once Air had finshed Sakura was in tear's 1. Cuz the anime was just so damn depressing and 2. she was out of fruit loops. "So depressing -Sniff-" Sakura said as she got up and walked over to the kitchen sink.

She washed her bowl went up to her room and got changed, she chagned into a pair of black skinny legged jeans, a white singlet and a pair of volleys.

"shopping time, Oh the joy" Sakura said sarcasticly as she walked out the door.

* * *

"FINALY I GOT EVERYTHING I NEED!" Sakura screamed, people looked at she as if she was a spazz, Sakura just smiled sheepishly and walked away with her bags.

As Sakura walked down the dirt road she heard moans, deciding to see what it was Sakura dropped her bags and ran up to a nearby tree. Peek past the side of the tree she looked towards where the moans were comming from.

Her fist's clenched, As she saw Karin and Sasuke bairly clothed having some..er..fun... o_e

_He must of come home eirly _Sakura thought Walking away she grabbed her bags and stormed back to her house.

* * *

Sakura had just finished packing all her stuff away, then the phone rang "Someone loves me!" Sakura yelled as she walked towards the phone.

She picked it up "Hello?" She asked "Hello, is the the Haruno residents" a male voice asked "Umm. yes, may I ask who this is?" Sakura replied "Mitchell Bryan" He replied cooly.

"You mean THE Mitchell Bryan?!" Sakura said, "Yup" He replied, Sakura squealed. After gaining her compouser "Why are you calling me?" Sakura asked confuesed.

"Well, I watch you and your mates sing up on stage at the club a few weeks ago, and I reckon you have some talent" He said "Really?" Sakura said astonished. "Yup, So I want you to come down to my recording studio, I want to make a video clip for the song that go's- Kagami no naka de ugomeki nobashite kuru musuu no te de" He said and sang.

"You mean Higurashi No Naku Koro Ni?" She said cooly "Yeah thats it!" He beamed "Come down in half an hour wearing your favourite outfit and we'll start from there" He said "Hai!" Sakura replied.

"Well Ja ne" He said, "Ja ne!" Sakura said and she then hung up the phone. Sakura screamed and ran up stairs to get changed.

* * *

Sakura looked at her self in the mirror "I hope this isnt to bad" She thought allowed as she looked at her reflection, Her pink hair tied messly in the half up half down style with a black ribbion. She wore a black hoodie with black and pink striped sleeves, a pair of black shorts.

A white fishnet sock that went a little above her knee on her left leg and a pair of white converses with fluro pink lace's. "Screw it! I love this outfit! It's major Kawii!" Sakura cried, she looked at the clock "Ahhh! im late!" She screamed as she ran out the door.

As Sakura zoomed down the street Sakura ran into someone "Ahh! Gomen Gomen!" Sakura said as she bowed, she looked at the person and glared at him "Sasuke" She hissed. "Are you gunna help me up like a lady should?" The Uchiha growled.

"Two words" Sakura said with a smile "Fuck You" She said as she speed of again leaving behind a confused Sasuke and on lookers.

* * *

Sakura reached the record studio and opened the door to find Mitchell Bryan stading there "Gomen for being so late" Sakura said with a sheepish smile, "No prob, no follow me" Mitchel said as he turned around and began walking towards what Sakura guessed was the make-up room.

* * *

Sakuras make-up was done and she had read the script on what to do in the video "Go get em tiger" Mitchell whispered with a thumbs up.

Sakura took a deep breath as she heard the music play, she then walked out and began preforming

* * *

April 27th - 3 days later

Sakura had bascially invited everybody to her house for her music video's frist airing on T.V, Heck! she even invited Sasuke and Karin.

Ino, Hinata, Tenten, Temari and Sakura all managed to sit on the couch togther. Naruto,Shikamaruu,Neji,Kiba and Sai were sitting on the floor, Lee and Sasuke grabbed a dining chair, except Lee didn't have a whore crushing him.

"Alright everyone, here is Konoha's very own Sakura Haruno and her song Higurashi No Naku Koro Ni. comming right at ya!" The Dj said. "EVERYONE SHUT UP IT'S ONE!" Ino Yelled. Everyone quitened down.

The music started and death sceans began flashing every second, Then It flashed to Sakura.

**Sakura: Humnehadehadeii** (ok i dont think they say that but thats what it sounds like [x) The death sceans began flashing again, and then again it flashed to Sakura swinging in a swing alone.

**Sakura: Humnehadehadeii,** Then yet again the death sceans began flashing again and then it flashes to Sakura standing alone on a dark street.

**Sakura: Humnehadehadeii**, More Death Sceans Flash and then it goes to Sakura randomly sitting in a dead meadow.

**Sakura: Humnehadehade,** and then death sceans flash for 18 seconds.

The scean Flashed Towards Sakura Whos Was Standing In a Meadow.

**Furimuita sono ushiro no **She sang as she turned around to face the camera** (Shoumen daare?)** she then turned back around as the wind blew her messy hair.  
**Kurayami ni tsume o tatete** It went to Sakura standing in a dark room sourounded by dead bodies** (yoru o hikisaita)**

**Amadare wa chi no shizuku to natte hoho o tsutai ochiru,** she walked through a street in the rain, she looked up and let a single red droplet of rain drip down her cheek.  
**Mou doko ni mo kaeru basho ga nai nara, **Sakura was stading in front of a house which was burning and in slow motion people were carring bodie bags passed her, the camera zoomed in so in it's veiw was her mouth and chin, then slowy a tear dropped of her chin.

**Kono yubi tomare watashi no yubi ni, **Sakura was sitting in a dark room playing with a procilin doll  
**Sono yubi goto tsurete tte ageru,** Sakura was still playing with the doll.  
**Higurashi ga naku akazu no mori e, **Sakura was standing in front of a forest sourounded by a gate and signs say keep out, Sakura opened the gate.  
**Atomodori wa mou dekinai, **She walked in and dissapeard.

Everyone was gobsmacked and began clapping, "That was awesome" or "you did great sakura!" Was heard untill "It wasent that good" A female voice said, everyone went silent and turned to none other then Karin.

"Oh yeah i forgot to ask, who is this slut anyway?" Ino ask pointing to Karin.

Sasuke looked at her "Karin's my girlfriend" Sasuke said.

* * *

Well that sucked writers block agen D:

ssrsly i cant plave video clips 4 shit |:

HELP MEH! _ GIVE MEH IDEAS!

Ja ne [x


	11. Sakura's live gig, Just like old times

**

* * *

**

Haaaayyy! Guuuyyysss! [x

**heres anotha chapta [;**

**emjoy!**

**oh btw reviewers get choc pepperment or cookiez&cream ice-cream [:**

Talking = Normal  
Singing = **Bold  
**Inner = Under Lined  
Thoughts = _italic_

_

* * *

_

_Recap!_

_BEEP BEEP BEE- Sakura threw a shoe at the alarm clock, "Shit! I need that shoe" Sakura cried as she ran outside. Sakura picked up the shoe and walked back in side, "iima have some brekky!" Sakura said now strangly cheerfuly._

_"FINALY I GOT EVERYTHING I NEED!" Sakura screamed, people looked at she as if she was a spazz, Sakura just smiled sheepishly and walked away with her bags._

_"Oh yeah i forgot to ask, who is this slut anyway?" Ino ask pointing to Karin._

_Sasuke looked at her "Karin's my girlfriend" Sasuke said._

_End Recap._

Everyone's eyes widened "But I thought..... you Sakura....now you and Karin..GAH IM CONFUSED!" Naruto yelled rubbing his temple's. The phone began to ring, Sakura sighed "I'll get it" With that she walked out of the room and towards the phone.

Everyone glared at Sasuke "How could you!? you and Saki were a great couple!" Tenten said angirly. Sasuke shrugged "She didn't believe a word I said to her" He muttered "Yeah! Maby cuz your a S class criminal and traitor to this village" Naruto said angirly.

Sasuke glared daggers at Naruto and jumped on him and began punching the hell out of him, Sakura walked back in "Hey guys!! guess wha- ITAI! TEME STOP PUNCHING ME!" Naruto cut Sakura of.

Sakura looked at Naruto how was being attacked by Sasuke, she sighed walked over to them both, grabbed Sasuke by the coller and threw him through the front door "AND STAY OUT!" Sakura screamed then she walked back inside.

A couple of seconds later Karin was thrown out the door aswell. Sakura walked back inside ignoring the fact she had a gaping hole were the front door used to be. "As I was saying I just scored a live gig!" Sakura yelled "OH MY GOD WHEN!" Ino,Hinata and Tenten screamed.

"3 HOURS!!" She screamed back "OH MY GOD WE GOTTA GET READY!" The girls screamed again as they ran out the door. "Troublesom women" Shikamaru mumbled "My head hurts!" Neji moaned "Same Here, Oh My God! You killed Naruto" Kiba screamed as he pointed to Naruto lying on the floor "I he really dead?" Sakura said he she looked at him, Naruto began twitching.

Sakura bent down "Naruto if you dont wake up and com to my gig ill burn all ramen ever invented" Sakura said evily, "IM AWAKE! I'LL COME! JUST LEAVE THE RAMEN ALONE!" Naruto cried as he ran out of the house. "Where is the youthful Naruto going?" Lee asked confused", Sakura shrugged.

"NOW! YOU ALL BETTER COME OR ILL KILL YOU IN YOUR SLEEP!" Sakura screamed glaring at them all, everyone nodded and ran out of the house scared like hell.

* * *

"SAKURA YOU LOOK SOOOOO KAWII!" Ino screamed as she saw her best friend walk out wearing a Black and white gothic lolitia that went a little bellow her thighs and black fishnet stockings.

"Thanks"Sakura said happily as she an over and hugged Ino Ï'm sooo nervious!" Sakura said, Ino giggled. "Dont worry!, we'll al be in the crowd cheering you on! HECK even Sasuke came!" Ino said with a big grin "Really!"Sakura said "1 Minute Haruno-San".

The stage director said "Good luck!" Ino said giving her bestfriend another bear hug and walked off.

"5..4..3..2..1" Sakura took a deep breath and stepped out on stage, everyone cheered she looked around to see thousands of people watching. Sakura froze as the piano began playing she went to sing but nothing came out.

Her eyes searched the crowed util they landed on Ino giving her a thumbs up, It gave Sakura courage.

She took a deep breath, Ino smiled _Good job Saki-chan!_ Ino thought

**hana wa sakura kimi wa utsukushi  
haru no komorebi kimi no hohoemi  
fuyu ga owari yuki ga tokete  
kimi no kokoro ni haru ga maikomu**

**mado o tataku tsuyoi ame wa mada tsuzuku to  
radio kara nagareru koe ga tsutaeteimasu  
denwa kara kikoeta koe wa naiteimashita  
wasureta hazu no natsukashii koe deshita**

**kimi wa mata mouichido anokoro ni modoritai no deshouka  
haru o matsu tsubomi no youni  
bokuwa ima mayotteimasu**

**hana wa sakura kimi wa utsukushi  
haru no komorebi kimi no hohoemi  
fuyu ga owari yuki ga tokete  
kimi no kokoro ni haru ga maikomu**

**kawaranu machi no keshiki ga oshieru no wa  
hitotsu dake koko ni tarinai mono deshita  
itsumo no basho to kimeteita eki no mae  
yureugoku kokoro ga boku o isogasemasu**

**boku wa mata mouichido kimi no te o nigiritai no deshouka  
haru o daku kasumi no youni  
boku wa ima yureideimasu**

**hana wa kaori kimiwa uruwashi  
minamo ni ukabu hikari ga odoru  
kazega sawagi machiwa iromeku  
bokuno kokoro wa haru ni tomadou**

**haru wa mata mouichido kono hana o sakasetai no deshouka  
boku o matsu kimi no kasa ga ano eki ni hiraiteimasu**

**hana wa sakura kimi wa utsukushi  
haru no komorebi kimi no hohoemi  
toki ni moeru haru no toiki  
futari no toki ga haru ni kasanaru**

**hana wa sakura kimi wa utsukushi  
haru no komorebi kimi no hohoemi  
fuyu ga owari yuki ga tokete  
boku no kokoro ni haru ga maikomu  
**

Everyone was screaming she smiled happily "Thank you!" She said into the mic "This next one is called Ankoku Tengoku (Dark heaven)!" Everyone cheered and clapped.

**Darling me wo akete  
Kono yo no aku no soukutsu de  
Tsuibamareru kokoro wo choudai  
Nige mo dekinu  
Yuuhei no souhaku no ouji yo  
Watashi ga Megami**

**BATAFURAI no hane mo  
Tenshi no daeki mo  
Anata wo madaminu gokuraku e  
Tsure dase wa shinai**

**Kusarikaketa jiyuu  
Aka ni mamireta AMUURU  
Rengoku no honoo de ZERO kara  
Saisei shimashou**

**Fuya no sora ni kuroi DARIA  
Shissuru mousou ochiru genjitsu  
Mogake ari jigoku**

**Darling koe agete  
Kono ima sashichigaeru hodo  
Daiji na mono ga hoshii no nara  
Inori wa hatete  
Rougoku de shouten no himegimi  
Anata ga Maou**

**Ikari no ken mo nageki no kizu mo  
Atokata mo naku  
Tokete kiete chitte utakata**

**Subete wa mitsuryoku  
Uzumoreta wana ni  
Hame rareru no nara  
Konagona ni kudaite hoshii wa**

**Shi ni itaranu yamai  
Shinzou ni wa PUWAZON  
Okasare nagara mo ikiru hibi  
Shukufuku saretashi**

**Mabuta no oku akai zakuro  
Koisuru unou okusuru sanou  
Tsubuse hari no yama**

**Honey dakishimete  
Suhada no kinu no koutaku de  
Uttori shichau jikan wo choudai  
Karada wa sakete  
Tengoku de saikai no kataware  
Futari wa DEMIGOD**

**Shigoku no zen to miwaku no naraku  
Yakusoku no chi wa  
Dokoka sokoka yume ka utsutsu ka**

**Saa douzo koko irade  
Zecchou wo mukaemashou**

**Darling me wo akete  
Kono yo no aku no soukutsu mo  
Mushibamenai kokoro wo choudai  
Nige mo shinai  
Yuuhei no souhaku no ouji yo  
Watashi ga Megami**

**Darling koe agete  
Kono ima sashichigaeru hodo  
Daiji na mono ga hoshii no nara  
Inori wa hatete  
Rougoku de shouten no himegimi  
Anata ga Maou**

**Kumareta yubi to sange no kubi to  
Aganau tsumi wa  
Nani ka dore ka uso ka makoto ka**

Everyone was clapping and cheering more and more "Aaa! This is my second last song All Alone!"

**kore ijou mou nani hitotsu  
ushinau mono kai kurai kurei ni  
omoide wa mou tameiki wo tsuku tabi  
hitotsu hitotsu keshimashou**

**kono sabishisa wo magirasu yasashii hito wa  
ikura demo iru demi DAME nanda**

**Please leave me alone  
anata wa mou inai all alone  
hoshii mono wa zenbu ageru tte itte'ta kuse ni  
anata dake ga yubi kara koborete'ta**

**dakishimerarete ochite yuku  
setsunasa ni shigamitsuite ita  
namaatatakai sono mune no  
netsu ga sameru koto ga kowakute**

**nugisuterareta anata no SHATSU to  
watashi no SHATSU ga kasanaru koto wa mou nai ne**

**Please leave me alone  
anata wa mou inai all alone  
kimi wo warawaseru no ga suki to itte ta kuse ni  
konna ni watashi no koto nakasete'ru**

**hajimari wa mou  
modokashii hodo jikan wo kakete kita no ni  
attkenai makuhiku**

**Please leave me alone  
anata wa mou inai all alone  
sabishii mono wa zenbu ageru tte itte'ta kuse ni  
anata dake ga yubi kara koborete'ta**

**Please leave me alone  
anata wa mou inai all alone  
kimi wo warawaseru no ga suki to itte'ta kuse ni  
konna ni watashi no koto nakasete'ru**

Everyone was screaming for more "This is my last song! Seishoujo Ryouiki!" sakura called out, Ino's eye's widened _The song me and Saki wrote togther last year!_ She thought, Änd I want my best friend ever to come and help sing it, Since we did write it togther! Sooo come on up Ino-Chan!" Sakura beamed, The spotlight went to Ino.

Ino smiled happily and walked up to the stage, as she reached Sakura extended a hand and help her up. As soon as Ino was on the stage she englufed Sakura in a bear hug, everyone "Awwed".

"Arigato!" Ino beamed as she was handed a mic, She aced everyone and froze up just like Sakura did at the start, Sakura put a hand on her shoulder. Ino turned to her, Sakura smiled and give Ino courage.

The music began playing.

**Both:  
Mada iwanaide  
Jumonmeita sono kotoba  
"Ai" nante hane no you ni karui  
Sasayaite  
Papa yori yasashii tenooru de  
Ubau kakugo ga aru no naraba**

**Sakura:  
Hyakuman no bara no beddo ni  
Umore miru yume yori mo  
Kaguwashiku watashi wa ikiteru no**

**Ino:  
Dou sureba minikui mono ga  
Habikotta kono sekai  
Kegarezu ni habataite yukeru no ka**

**Sakura:  
Hitori mayu no naka**

**Ino:  
Manabitsuzukete mo**

**Both:  
Suishou no hoshizora wa  
Toosugiru no**

Mada furenaide  
Sono furueru yubisaki wa  
Hananusubito no amai tamerai  
Furete mo ii  
Kono fukai mune no oku ni made  
Todoku jishin ga aru no naraba

**Sakura:  
Hakuba no oujisama nante**

**Both:  
Shinjiteru wake ja nai**

**Ino:  
Bibiwareta garasu keesu ni  
Kazarareta junketsu wa  
Horobiyuku tenshi-tachi no shinzou**

**Sakura:  
Mata asu mo mezameru tabi ni  
Hyakunen no toki o shiru  
Nemurenai tamashii no ibarahime**

**Ino:  
Kuikomu kanmuri**

**Sakura:  
Hitoshizuku no chi ni**

**Both:  
Aa ima ga shinjitsu to  
Omoishiru no**

Mada ikanaide  
Tsukiakari no keitai de  
Ayamachi ni kizuite shimaisou  
Yasuraka na nukumori ni dakare  
Kowaretai watashi wa  
Tsumi no ko na no deshou ka

Sotto koborete kuru  
Namida no imi sae wakaranai

Mou iwanaide  
Jumonmeita sono kotoba  
"Ai" nante kusari no you ni omoi  
Sasayaite  
Papa yori yasashii tenooru de  
Donna kakugo mo dekiru naraba

**Saa chikatte yo  
Sono furueru kuchibiru de  
Mitsu o tsumu karyuudo no tokimeki  
Sawatte ii  
Kono fukai mune no okusoko o  
Inuku yuuki ga aru no naraba**

Ino:  
Anata tsukamaetara

**Both:  
****Keshite nigasanai you ni shite.**

"Arigato!" Ino and Sakura both screamed as they ran off stage.

As they went backstage Ino gave Sakura another bear hug "I love you like a sister" ino whispered Ï no you do" Sakura said as she poked her toung out at her. "You had to ruin the moment!" Ino muttered as she chased Sakura around the room, Just like when they were kids..Just like old times.

* * *

Oh noooz :[

Mah chaps are gettin worse! D:

Ty 4 meh reviewers ily all [;

Plz review this crappeh chapta

Ja ne

**

* * *

**


	12. TEH CRAPPEHNESS Dx Sasusaku agen?

Hayy Guyys :3

[;

Read [&&] review! u'll get pankakes xD

Talking = Normal  
Singing = **Bold  
**Inner = Under Lined  
Thoughts = _italic_

_

* * *

_

Sakura opened her eyes and yawned as she stared at the pale silver streams of light that beamed through the window. She went to look at her clock _Oh right i threw my clock out the window...oopsie.._ o_h yeah I'v also got traning, DAMNIT_ Sakura thought sheepshly wiping sleep from her eyes.

Sakura got out of bed and walked over to dresser, grabbed her hair-brush and brushed her hair. She walked over to her wardrobe opened it and took out a short black skirt, a white singlet and a white hoodie. She walked into the kitchen, looked in her pantry and took out a cereal bar.

Sakura walked out the door and into the streets to Konoha Heading for the training grounds.

Naruto bright orange jumpsuit was the first thing Sakura saw at the training grounds, then she saw asuks chicken ass shaped hair. Sakura ran up to Naruto and jumped on his back, thus knocking him over "AHHHH RAPE, RAPE!" Naruto shrieked "It's me baka shutup" Sakura said as she got of him.

Naruto glared at her "Yaknow your not as light as you used to be" Naruto muttered under his breath "Are you calling me fat!" Sakura said offended "Well...Uhhh...Nooo" Naruto said looking form side to side.

"SHANNAROOO!" Sakura screamed as she punched the ground, sending rocks flying everywhere. Sasuke flinched at Sakuras strength. Then a silver haired man poofed in "Sorry im late everyone i crossed a blac- SAVE IT KAKA-SENSEI!" A pissed Sakura broke him off.

Älright well today were going to spa Sasuke with Sakura and Me with Naruto" Kakashi said "C'mon Naruto" Kakashi said as he walked into the bushes. Sakura saw Sasuke walk to wards the opposite side of the forest and followed him.

As they both stopped at a clearing they looked at each other "No holdind backs" Sakura said, Sasuke nodded. They both jumped backwards and ran at each other, Sasuke drew out his Kantana and went to strike Sakura. Who eaisly dodged his attack and jumped on to a tree branch.

She looked down to the clearing and saw no sign of Sasuke _N-nani where is he!? _Sakura thought franticaly as she scanned the area. Sakura felt a prescence behind her and cool breath on her neck, her eyes widened "To slow" Sasuke cuckled as he appeared in front of her and sent a punch straight to Sakura s gut sending her flying into a tree.

Sakura had an idea on how to win, she smirked and pretended to be unconcious. Sasuke looked at her for awhile and then began to think she really was unconcious and before he knew it he was on the ground with Sakura on top of him. Sasuke glared at her and tried to push her off but it was as her legs weighed 1000 pounds.

"What the fuck Sakura get of me!" Sasuke growled "Not untill I get my revenge" Sakura muttered "What the fuck do you mean" Sasuke hissed, Sakura raised a fist "HOW COULD YOU GO OUT WITH THAT SLUT KARIN!? WHY COULDNT OF ITACHI JUST KILLED YOU BEFORE WE GOT THERE!"Sakura screamed punching Sasuke on every word she said.

Luckily Sasuke managed to catch Sakura off gaurd and push her to the ground so he was on top of her. "If Itachi killed me you'd be so depressed because you love me and I know you do" Sasuke said Sakura looked away.

"Even if I did love you, it wouldn't mean a thing to you" Sakura said softly "it would" Sasuke said with a smirk, Sakura looked at him "Why?" Sakura asked "Cause I still love you" Sasuke replied

Sasuke kissed Sakura lips, Sakura eye's widened "R-really" She asked. Sasuke smirked "Really" He said, He got of Sakura and helped her up.

Sakura looked to the floor "But what about Karin?" She asked "I dumped her this morning" Sasuke said with a shrugged. Sakura looked at him and giggled "Well I guess i'll see you later" Sakura said as she turned around.

"Sakura wait" Sasuke called, Sakura turned around "Well...Uhhh...er.." Sasuke struggled with words as his face heated up "I was wondering do you want to m-move back in...with me?" Sasuke asked, Sakura looked to her feet "Well...I guess so" She said.

Sasuke smiled "Well then lets go get your stuff" He said as he walked of, Sakura saw Sasuke walking away "Hey! wait up!" Sakura called as she ran towards Sasuke.

* * *

Sakura smiled happily as they both walked through the streets of Konoha, people were pointing and whispering. Sasuke wrapped and arm around Sakura's waist and smirked at the shocked face's of the Konoha people.

As they reached Sakura house she opened the door and walked in, Sasuke followed. Sakura lead him to a dark room that was full of empty moving boxes Sakura 4 and Sasuke grabbed 6.

She walked to her bedroom and put all the boxes on her bed, Sasuke did the same "Just pack all the items in my room, dont worry about the furniture though" Sakura ordered "Hai!" Sasuke said.

Sakura smiled and grabbed her 4 boxes and walked to the bath room and packed all of her belongings.

When hey were done they lugged the boxes out of the house and towards the Uchiha compound. Sakura groaned "These boxes are to heavy" She complained : Stop complaining and ive with it for 5 minutes" Sasuke said with a chuckle.

"FIANLY!" Sakura cried as they reached Sasuke's house, Sasuke walked up to the door and opened it he put his boxes down and Sakura did the same "Well, let's get packing shall we?"

* * *

"Back in the Uchiha compound, it fells sorta wired" Sakura spoke quitly to herself, leaning on the bench looking out the window. She sighed

Then Sasuke magically appeared behind her, Sasuke picked her up bridal style "Eh Sasuke-Kun!?" Sakura cried, asuke rolled his eyes and walked into is bedroom. Placing Sakura on the bed he lay next to her.

"I mised you" Sasuke muttered, Sakura giggled and turned to face him "As have I" Saura replied. Sasuke kissed her lips, Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed back.

They pulled apart, Sasuke smirked and pinned Sakura to the bed. Sasuke kissed Sakura agen one hand holding both of Sakura hands above her head and the other up her top, Sakura hands on the other hand was taking off Sasukes shirt O-e

Well....Let's let them have there fun o.e

* * *

Gahhhh!

YOU GUYZ GOTTA GIV ME IDEAS OR I WONT BE ABLE TO CONTINUE D:

ii hav no ideas left 4 this story -.-

Damn r&r the worst chapta eva written _

ja ne

* * *


	13. Dangerous Mission?

* * *

Well Guys. Im sad to say this could be my last story. Because tonight we never no our house has a high chance of being engulfed in the monster fire.

well on a brighter note enjoy teh fanfic chappie xD

Talking - Normal  
Thinking - **Bold  
**Inner - _Italic  
_Singing - Underlined

Rawr xD Well REVIEW REVIEW! :D ilu mah reviewers x] -hugglez reviewers- =P  
Enjoy :3

* * *

Sasuke groaned and sat up as the silver beams of sunlight shone through the window. Sasuke felt another presance next to him, turning his head. He sighed in relef as he saw Sakura and not Karin.

Sasuke mentally shivered at her name, last time he and Karin were in the same bed, he ALMOST got raped. I mean c'mon cant a guy take his shirt of in front of a fangirl and not be atempdley raped?

Sasuke muttered something under his breath about rapid fangirls as he stroked Sakura's hair, _She cut her hair? _Sasuke thought curiously. Sasuke streached trying not to wake Sakura, but still the sudden movement woke Sakura anyway. Sakura moaned and rolled over.

Sasuke chuckled and moved over to her ""c'mon sleep head, wakey wakey" Sasuke said with a smirk "Bite me chicked assed haired man" Sakura muttered sleeply. Sasuke shrugged "If that what you wait" He said as he moved closer.

"Bite me and i'll make sure you never ever EVER, have kids" Sakura growled still lying on her side. Sasuke rolled his eyes "Awww c'mon. Your no fun at all" He muttered as he kissed her jaw.

"Sasuke, go awaaaaay" Sakura groaned "Make me" He muttered in her ear. Sakura growled and somehow manuvered and punch towards Sasuke's head and flinged him backwards onto the floor.

Sasuke stood u "Wake up now or i'll leave and go back to Karin!" Sasuke said evily. Sakura eye's widened "I'M AWAKE!" She yelled "Yay!" Saske cheered as he lie back next to her. Sakura rolled her eyes and turned to face him "That also reminds me..Why was it so soon after I dumped you, you started to go out with Karin?" Sakura asked curiously.

Sasuke shrugged "To make you jealous" He said quickly. Sakura raised a brow "And why was that?" She asked "Cuz I still loved you" Sasuke muttered as he kissed her lips.

Sakura rolled her eyes but kissed back anyway. Sakura pushed Sasuke off her and got up "I'm hungry" She said as she sipped of to the kitchen. Sasuke glared at her retreting fuiger, no one and he ment no one enterupted his kissing session, not even Sakura.

Sasuke got out of bed and stomped out into the lounge room and polped himself on the couch still glaring at Sakura. Sakura turned around and raised a brow when she saw Sasuke glaring at her,She giggled when she found out why he was glaring at her. Yes... she had enterupted his kissing session.

She rolled her eyes and walked over to him, bent down and kissed his nose "You'll live" She said with a smug grin as she walked away back to making pancakes...YAY xD

"You suuuuuuuuuuuck" Sasuke groaned "Well fine then, if I suck so much I just wont kiss you any more" Sakura said with a shrugged as she flipped a pancake.

"No! No! I take that back!!!!" Sasuke cried kneeling up on the couch and leaning all his weight onto the back and thus the couch fell backwards with him. Sakura try'd to hold in her fit of giggles but failed.

Sasuke glared at Sakura as she dished up the pancakes into, two seperate plates. She walked up to Sasuke and put a plate on his back since he was still lying on the floor.

Sasuke muttered some colourful words and mananged to grab the plate of his chest and sit next to Sakura on the dining table. Sasuke looked at Sakuras maple syrup and ice-cream toped pancake, then at his plain pancake.

He began eating, Sasuke hated silents but never admitted it. He continued to slip glances at Sakura while he ate.

Sakura stood up he she finshed and walked over to the kitchen to clean her plate. She turned to face Sasuke who was licking something off his plate, Sakura glared at him. She walkd over to the table and grabbed the maple syrup bottle and hit Sasuke upside the head. Making him drop his plat which Sakura caught with ease.

She looked at the plate and raised a brow when she saw maple syrup covering the plate "I thought you didnt like sweets?" Sakura asked "Yes SWEETS! not MAPLE SYRUP! iiii loooove mapleeeeee syruuuup!" Sasuke sang.

"Crap... hes gone hyper" Sakura thought allowed. Sakura watched as Sasuke dropped to the ground twitching.

Sakura continued watch in complete and utter shock "HORRIBLE HORRIBLE THINGS ARE GOING TO HAPPEN TO YOU!" Sasuke pointed to the T.V "AND YOU!" He pointed to the couch "AND YOU!" He yelled as he pointed to Sakura.

"EPA EPA EPA!" Sasuke yelled "Wheres a damn video camera when you need one!" Sakura moaned. Sasuke got up and looked around confused "What the hell just happened" Sasuke groaned.

"You had heaps of maple syrup, went hyper and started to scream at things" Sakura replied, Sasuke nodded "Probly just an Uchiha moment" She continued, Sasuke nodded again "Hey..wait..what!" Sasuke said.

"Nothing!" Sakura said as she ran away. Sasuke caught up with her easily, picked her up and walked outside "PUT ME DOWN UCHIHA!" Sakura yelled.

"Put you down? Why okay!" Sasuke said he dropped Sakura into his overly sized swimming pool.

Sasuke bursted out laughing, Sakura launched her self up out of the pool grabed Sasuke collar and pulled him in with her. Sasuke growled under his began yelling random things at Sakura but her attetion was on something else.

She tilted her head "Um....How can I help you?" Sakura asked as she looked at two Anbu members standing infront of them. Sasuke turned around to face them "Tsunade-sama wants tosee you both right away!" With that they dissapeared. Sakura raised a brow.

Sasuke and Sakura both got out of the pool and headed towards there bedrooms.

* * *

Sasuke and Sakura both met each other at the door when they had finshed changing.

"i wonder what Tsunade wants to see us about?" Sakura thought allowed, Sasuke shrugged "Well let's go find out" Sasuke said as he grabbed her hand and poofed to Tsunades office.

--Tsunades office!

"DAMNIT! Where are th- Sasuke and Sakura both appeared in front out Tsunade "ohayou gozaimasu" Sakura said with a bow "You sent us here?" Sasuke asked confused.

"Well I sent you both here because I have a mission for you both, Its very dangerous. I want you both to gather information about the Akari clan in the village of lighting" Tsunade said "Whats so dangerou"about that?" Sasuke asked.

"Wel... the man were searching for his name is Toole Akari, He hates the Haruno clan for reasons unknown to us. He is apparently planing to attack Konoha and Sakura since your a female I want you to wear a very reveiling outfit, I also want you both to leave at 6:00am sharp tomorrow morning!" Tsunade said "DISMISSED" her voice boomed.

"Hai!" Sasuke and Sakura replied as they poofed they both appeared back at the Uchiha compound Sakura sighed "Well im going to go and find a revieling outfit for tomorrow" Sakura said.

"Show me when you find it!" Sasuke called back "Nooo Way! you'll see it tomorrow!" Sakura grinned back.

* * *

Sasuke yawned and walked over to Sakura. He picked her up and walked towards the bedroom "Sasuke-kun what are you doing?" Sakura asked curiously "Your sleeping with me tonight, you heard what Tsunade said he hates Harunos and who knows?! one of us may die" He replied grimly.

"Oh yeah.. I forgot about that Haruno hating bit" She said sheepishly, Sasuke rooled his eyes and opened his bedroom door.

Placing Sakura on the bed he lay next to her "Listen you have to promise me one thing" Sasuke said "Please dont do anything stupid, and if this Toole guys captures you I want you to fight no matter how much pain you go through... Deal?" Sasuke asked putting his pinkie out "Deal" Sakura said as she wrapped her pinkie around his.

"Thank you" He said as he let go of her pinkie and wrpped his arms around her waist "I love you" He mumbled into her hair as he kissed her head "I love you too Sasuke-kun..."Sakura said as she slowly fell asleep

Sasuke yawned himself and fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

BEEP BEEP BEEP "Wake up sleepy head! its 5:30 !" Sakura sweet voice cooed in Sasukes ear, Sakura glared at Sasuke "Wake up damnit! i'll take this damn revieling outfit off!" Sakura said evily "REVEILING OUTFIT!?" Sasuke yelled as he shot up to look at Sakura.

She was wearing a black thigh length backless cocktail dress with a white ruffle around the bottom. On the front from waist to breast she had a crimson rinnion weved in and out. She had a long red ribbion tied on either side of her head and black arm warmers.

Sasuke was drooling as he thought of his most perverted fantasie about Sakura "Uhhh Sasuke-kun?" Sakura confused voice broke him out of his thoughts "Can we leave?" She continued.

Sasuke nodded as he got up and changed into a pair of jeans and the Uchiha shirt.

They both walked out of the door hand in hand, not knowing that one would almost die protecting the other.

* * *

O-tay. Its alright :3

well g2g basketball macth ish on

Buh bye r&r!

Ja ne!


	14. Toole's way of touture

* * *

RAAAAAWR :3

Thxxx to uchihablossom0626 for giving me a great ideas!!!!!! :D :D

-Dancesh- [; Weeell enjoy this chappie :D

P.S - Hugglez and givs muffins tew reviewers-

Talking - Normal  
Thinking - **Bold  
**Inner - _Italic  
_Singing - Underlined

* * *

_recap_

_"Bite me and i'll make sure you never ever EVER, have kids" Sakura growled still lying on her side. Sasuke rolled his eyes "Awww c'mon. Your no fun at all" He muttered as he kissed her jaw._

_She tilted her head "Um....How can I help you?" Sakura asked as she looked at two Anbu members standing infront of them. Sasuke turned around to face them "Tsunade-sama wants tosee you both right away!" With that they dissapeared. Sakura raised a brow._

_They both walked out of the door hand in hand, not knowing that one would almost die protecting the other._

_End recap_

Sasuke and Sakura reached the village at the dead of night, they both looked down the long street that had a bar at every corner. Sasuke looked at Sakura who actually looked scared "Sakura? Whats wrong" Sasuke asked as he stopped walking, Sakura stopped walking and looked to the ground.

"I have a really bad felling about this" Sakura spoke quitely "Sakura..." Sakura looked up to Sasuke, "Hmm? Whats up?" Sakura asked curioulsy.

"I also have a bad feeling, but we'll give it out best" Sasuke said. Sakura smiled "Sure thing!" Sakura beamed "We'll meet back here at noon tomorrow, Kay?" Sasuke said. Sakura nodded "Kaaaaaay!" She said.

Sasuke chuckled and wrapped his arms around Sakura's waist "Good luck" He said softly, he then kissed Sakura on the lips. Sakura kissed back and when they broke apart Sasuke looked at Sakura "I'll see you tomorrw?" He asked, Sakura nodded.

"Be careful" Sasuke warned. Sakura smiled "I'll be fine Sasuke-Kun, you be careful as well" and with that they parted ways.

WITH SAKURA!

Sakura walked down the dimly lit streets and passed loud bars. Sakura continued playing out her plan in her head _Find some random guy, act drunk. Let him take me to some ally way. Get some info about this toole guy while being as sexy as i can and then I kill him! Mwhahahahaha it's perfect!_

Sakura began to act as if she had drank to many drinks, swaying from side to side as she walked down the street. Sakura looked to her right were she saw man wan leaning on a wall checking her out. She continued swaying down the road until she heard the mans voice.

"Hey Cutie" He was right beside her "Why dont you come home with me?" He said with a smirk. "Sure thing" Sakura replied hottly. He picked her up bridal style and ran for his house....

* * *

Sakura was now pinned to his bed. _Fuck! this is going to far, I gotta get information of him! _She thought. "Whats your name" She asked with a sexy smile.

"My name?" He chuckled "My name pretty lady is Toole..... Toole Akari" He whispered into her ear. Sakura's body froze _N-NANI!? OH MY FUCKING GOD!! IM SCREWED_ Sakura cried in her head.

"And your name would be pretty lady?" Toole asked with a smirk. Sakura looked at him "Sakuya Ishita" She replied, Sakura was surprised at how calm and suductive her voice came out. She looked at Toole, who looked mad as hell. "What's wrong?" Sakura asked suductively.

"How stupid do you think I am?" He whispered. "What?" She asked. "I said How stupid do you think I am.. Huh, Haruno!" He growled. Sakura froze "H-how did you know?" She asked softly.

"Who else has fucking pink hair!?" He growled. "YOU know whats gunna have to happen now?" He said evily. Sakura shook her head.

"I think its time you got to see your family again" He whispered "I thinks its time you died" He finshed of. Sakuras eyes widened as she felt her body be over come by black.

x-x-x-x

Sakura opened her eyes, only to find she was in a pitch black room that stank like hell. Sakura tried to move only to relise both her wrists her ankles and her waist were pinned down on what seemed to be a wooden cross.

Sakura heard a door creak open and yellow light fill the room. She looked around, her breath caught in her throat. Her familys dead bodies littered the grounds of what seemed to be an under ground chamber. Sakura's eyes filled with tears.

"Why did you kill the Haruno clan!?" She cried. Toole shrugged "It was payback.... your clan killed my clan long before I even thought of killing them" He replied. Sakura thought for a moment "What did you do to them!?" Sakura cried as she looked around, they were covered in blood stab marks everywhere.

"What did I do?" He cuckled "I DID THIS!" He yelled as he plunged his sword through her arm. Sakura screamed. He pulled his sword out "I stabbed each one until they died and let me tell you its even better when they scream!" he laughed evily. Sakura calmed down ignoring the searing pain in her left arm.

"A-and thats w-what your going to d-do to m-me.. Right?" She asked. Toole smirked "Yes... I wonder what poor Sasuke would have to say to that" He replied.

Sakura gulped "Well stab away" She said bravely "But I WONT scream or cry" Sakura whispered. Toole smirked "As you wish" He replied.

Sakura took a deep breath and gasped when she felt the sword repetivly peirce through her skin. _DONT CRY! DONT CRY!_ She chanted in her head.

x-x-x-x

She had no idea how long it had been but it seemed like an erternity. Sakura didn't know why but she was staring to think Toole was missing her vital parts on purpose.

_Sasuke-kun please come! I dont know how much more I can take! _Sakura cried in her head as Toole stabbed her over and over. The pain was soaring through her body... Who much more could Sakura take?

Sakura squeezed her eyes shut and held back the tears. So this is what her family went through?

Her vision engulfed in black spots. Her mind was swirling. Her body was in searing pain. She heard someone cough and some sort of bang but it was all distant. She felt cool hands on her blood covered skin.

She felt the tight straps holding her wrist undo, Her arms fell limply to her side. Which caused her more pain. She couldnt take it, Tears began to fall.

The straps around her ankels were undone and lastly the strap around her waist. Her body fell, only to be caught by strong arms. The arms lay her softly on the ground.

Sakura felt cool went droplets fall on her body Was it rain? No it couldnt be. Sakura forced her eyes open, ignoring the pain. She looked around.

She then looked up to ee the man she loved "S-sasuke-K-kun" Sakura whispered hoarsly. Sasuke looked at her, It wasent rain hitting her! It was Sasuke, He was crying.

"G-gomen S-sasuke" Sakura whispered. "Sakura, please dont give up" Sasuke whispered. Sakura winced "B-but.. I-i-it hurts" She whispered, She looked around wincing even more. "W-what happened t-to Toole?" She said. Sasuke looked over his shoulder. "I killed him" He replied.

Sakura's eyesight was begining to be taken over by black spots again. She shut her eyes, Her mind began to swirl. Her childhood flashed before her eyes, her moments with Sasuke flashing and flashing. Hot stears streamed down her face. Her mind went blank.

"Sakura! NO!" Sasuke cried as he felt Sakura drifting of, letting the pain over take her. Sakura reached her arm limply and tocuched Sasuke's cheek. "G-g-gomen S-sasuke-k-kun" Sakura whispered.

Her hand fell limp. Sasuke began sobbing uncontrolably, He hugged Sakura's lifeless body. "Please dont die, please Sakura... Wake up!" Sasuke pleaded. Sasuke knew he couldn't do anything to help her but Konoha could.

He picked her up bridal style and began walking towards the exit. Her body was limp and her head lolled from side to side as Sasuke walked towards the dierection of Konoha.

* * *

Eh :\

I've written better.

:[ What will happen to Sakura!?

Find out next chappie! :P

Ja ne!

P.S once again thx to uchihablossom0626 for giving me this idea :D


	15. Saddness and Happiness

* * *

Haiiiiiiiiiiiii xD

Lolz ii wrote this chapter a few hours ago on word and then meh computer crashed and ii didnt save iiht Dx

aahnd ii lost all 15 pages :O

soo here ii am re-writing my story xD

REEEEEEEEEViiiiiiiiiEWWWWWWWW OR ii'LL EAT CHUU :O

Talking - Normal  
Thinking - **Bold  
**Inner - _Italic  
_Singing - Underlined

* * *

_Recap!_

_"Sakura! NO!" Sasuke cried as he felt Sakura drifting of, letting the pain over take her. Sakura reached her arm limply and tocuched Sasuke's cheek. "G-g-gomen S-sasuke-k-kun" Sakura whispered._

_Her hand fell limp. Sasuke began sobbing uncontrolably, He hugged Sakura's lifeless body. "Please dont die, please Sakura... Wake up!" Sasuke pleaded. Sasuke knew he couldn't do anything to help her but Konoha could._

_He picked her up bridal style and began walking towards the exit. Her body was limp and her head lolled from side to side as Sasuke walked towards the dierection of Konoha._

_End recap!! ;O_

_x-x-x-x-x_

Sasuke sat half asleep next to Sakura's hospitle bed. His face buried into the ruffled sheet and his hand clutching Sakura's limp hand. Sasuke barely left Sakura's side the only time he did was to eat, sleep or to go on missions, other than that he was always at Sakura's side.

Shifting into a more comfortabl position Sasuke wondered how long Sakura had been in coma for. It would of had to been atleast 7 months, Sasuke sighed. He missed Sakura as much as he missed his perents, She was the only girl who loved him for who he was. Not his personality and now he was loosing her.

Sasuke closed his eyes, and slowly fell asleep. Dreaming of the times before Toole and the stupid misson, dreaming of the time he was happy.

x-x-x-x-x-x

(In Sakura's Mind) :O

Sakuras was standing in a beautiful meadow sourounded by grass, trees and flowers. Sakura looked around untill her eyes focused on a tall woman with short glossy red hair.

Sakura gasped "Okaa-san?!" Sakura asked. The woman smiled and nodded. Sakura's eyes widened "OKAA-SAN!" She cried as she ran over to her and engulfed her in the biggest bear hug Sakura could manage. Sakura's mother smiled and huged Sakura back.

They both let go and took a small step back. Sakura looked around once again "Am I dead?" Sakura asked curiously. Her mother shooke her head, Sakura sighed "I wish I was, then I could be with you and the others" Sakura mumbled under her breath. Her mother shooke her head "Sakura honey. Just because you miss myself and everone else doesent mean you need to die. You have plenty of people who love you just as much as I do"

Sakura cocked her head to the side. Her mother chuckled "Everyone who loved you fell into and deep depression as soon as the heard the you had fallen in to coma, Sasuke was just about ready to kill himself, but luckely Naruto stopped him" Sakura's mother finshed off.

"I still dont understand what your trying to tell me" Sakura replied. Sakura's mother laughed "Still as slow as always I see? Okay I want you to concentrate on the green ball in my hands" Her mother said as a bright glowing green ball of chakra formed in her hands.

Sakura concentrated hard on the glowing green ball and gasped when a crystle clear picture appeared. The picture was of Hinata and Naruto. Hinata sitting n Naruto's lap, her head buried in his chest..... She was crying? and there sat Naruto softly rubbing Hinata's back and trying to be strong but he gave up and began crying with Hinata.

The picture flashed and then was set on Ino and Shikamaru. Both in tears as they watched clouds slowly float by. Yet again the picture flashed but this time to Tenten and Neji. Tenten face was buried into the pillow while neji wrapped his arms around Tenten's waist, he looked like he was trying to be the strong one and not to cry but he was failing misrebly.

Once again the picture flashed but this time it was to Sasuke. He was sitting on a wooden chair writing some sort of note, his tears slowly driped and stained the paper. He dropped the pen and stood up grabbing the note and putting it on his bed dresser. Sasuke grabbed a silver object of his bed and pointed it to his head. He shut his eyes and slowly pushed the trigger down. Naruto then sprinted into the room and tackled Sasuke down just as the gun shot. the bullet went flying through the wall.

Naruto looked at Sasuke tear filt eyes and began crying himself, Naruto rolled off Sasuke a lay next to him crying silently.

"STOP!!!" Sakura yelled as hot tears streamed down her cheeks. Her mother engulfed Sakura in a hug. she softly patted Sakura's soulder "See Sakura? That was when they found out you were in coma. Imagien what would happen if you died?" Her mother said softly.

"S-sasuke tried to commit suicide?" Sakura whisperd "Yes, he did. Thats how much he love's you. He would take away his own life just to be with you" Her mother whispered in reply.

Sakura let go and looked at her mother. "Arigato Okaa-san. This was really a eye opener" Sakura whispered. Sakura's mother smiled.

"Listen Sakura. It's time you woke up. I will see you when your old and wrinkly Okay?" Her mother asked as she hugged Sakura one last time. Sakura grinned "Hai!"

Sakura hugged back. Her mother smiled "And i have two favors you need to do for me. Number One is as soon as you get feeling back cloe your left hand into a fist. Number two is when you go home go to the bed side dress near the left wall and look in the second draw" Her mother whisperd.

Sakura nodded and hugged her mother tighter and all of a sudden Sakura was hugging nothing but air. She was sourounded by black again but sowly her thoughts began running through her head. She could feel her body.

Doing as her mother told her Sakura tried to ball her left hand into a fist but stopped when she felt aother hand holding on to hers. Sakura squeezed the hand and she heard a soft gasp.

"S-sakura?" Sasuke whispered bewildered. Sakura squeezed her eyes shut and opened them. Blinking to adjust her eue sight at the sudden burst of light. Slowly sitting up she looked around.

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura whispred back. Sakura smiled "Sakura..." Sasuke whispered as tears flowed down his cheeks. Sasuke engulfed Sakura in a bear hug so tight Sakura could barely breath. Sakura laughed breathlessly and hugged him back.

Sasuke hugged even tighter "S-sasuke-kun...cant breath" Sakura whispered as she gasped for breath. Sasuke chuckled "Gomen. Im just so happy our awake" He whispered. Sakura smiled "I had a question..How long have I been in coma for?" Sakura asked curiously.

"About seven months" Sasuke replied softly. Sakura gasped "T-that long?" She whispered. Sasuke nodded "N-nobody commited suicide right?" Sakura asked frantically and then looked at Sasuke's upset face.

Sakura gasped when she realised what she had said. "Gomen, Sasuke-kun" Sakura whispered, Sasuke similed "It's okay. Just please never bring that up again" Sasuke whispered back. Sakura smiled back "Okie Dokie then!! Um.. Can you get a nurse I want to know when I can leave. i think seven months here is long enough for me" Sakura asked Sasuke.

Sasuke nodded kissed her forehead and walked out of the room. Sakura slowly lifted up her arms and looked the long scars Toole's sword had left. pushing the sheet of she pulled up her hospitle gown and stared at the scars on her legs and chest. Sakura frowned _Well there go's my killer body_ She thought glumly.

"Haruno-Sama?" Sakura looked to the side to see a nurse walking towards her "How are you feeling?" She asked. "im feeling great!" Sakura replied. The nurse scribbled something down on her clp board "Well you seem to be moving fine so I guess you can leave when you are ready to leave" And with that the nurse was gone.

Sakura beamed "ALRIGHT!" She cheered as she threw the sheet down and jumped to her feet and stood up on the bed. She heard a chuckle from the door way. She turned around and faced Sasuke, she poked her tounge out at him. Sasuke rolled his eyes and walked towards her.

"Sasuke! Take me home! i wanna get changed!" Sakura grinned as she jumped of the bed and into Sasuke arms. Luckely Sasuke caught with ease "ay ay captain" he said sarcasticaly. Sakura giggled.

x-x-x-x-x

Sasuke was walking down the street carrying his future wife - wait I mean uhh........ -walks away slowly-

Everyone was gasping, whispering and even pointing. Sasuke cursed angirly under his breath as the 23rd person came up and began saying how happy they were that Sakura was nw awake.

As the man walked away Sasuke began sprinting towards the Uchiha compound.

Sakura laughed. the wind felt so good against her skin. Sasuke slowed to a stop as they reached there destination, Home!

* * *

Yea xD

ii cant be stuffed writing anymore :\

my last verson of the story wuzz beta xD

thx 2 FilipinaChick29 for the idea xD

now if yaa dun mind meeh xD iimah go tew bed :O

Ja Ne!!

Ashi-chan


End file.
